PrettyComittee! TryOuts & CATFIGHTS BriarwoodBOYZ
by SmexiiGurl
Summary: Alicia and Amber fight. Whos going to win the votes? The competition to become the next Pretty Committee member!Read AND reveiw to find out! I update everyday so don't worry!Gotta love the Pretty Committee!The new hot Briarwood boy NICK henderson! ENJOY!
1. To start it off

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**MASSIE'S BEDROOM**

**Friday, May 18th**

**8:00 am****  
**

Massie opened her amber brown eyes and look directly at her mannequin.

It was wearing a grey Dior skirt with a pink see through light belt around it. Her amazing black Bebe t-shirt went great with her white juicy sweater, white Coach purse and her fancy black Aldo flats.

Massie got up and looked out her clean window. Sunny like _always_. Massie walked towards her mannequin and slipped on her outfit. Slipped on her flats and looked in her golden mirror in an awe. She looked _gorgeous_. She quickly put her silky smooth hair in a bump and closed it safe with a black bobby pin.

"Bean, Kuh-lair is getting ahnnoying with her disgusting gummy worms! She'll _learn someday _won't she Bean?" Massie said while fixing her outfit.

Bean just stared at her blankly. Beans a good listener Massie thought.

* * *

**INFRONT OF THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**RANGE ROVER**

**Friday, May 18th**

**8:30 am  
**

"Good morning Massie, did you sleep well?"

Issac said looking back and smiling.

"Yes, I did. Can we get a move on? My fabulous outfit needs to be flaunted!"

Massie said with a slight smirk.

What new gossip does Leesh have? Massie thought to herself.

There was obviously something mega big worth mega gossip points if she had to scream loud.

Massie couldn't wait, she was jumpy.

Issac stopped the car. Alicia was walking towards the range rover reading a Vogue magazine, one of her all time favs.

She was wearing dark blue Juicy skinny jeans, a white Juicy low-cut tank that had Juicy girls do it better. written across.

She was carrying a cute Juicy sweater that had the letter J as the zipper, she carried aorund her tan arm a Juicy purse.

Massie loved her outfit it was so...

HOT. She always looked good. Sometimes even better when Massie fixese her up.

When Alicia looked up at Massie when she was walking she was jelous of her always perfect hair.

Alicia opened the range rover door and hoped in.

"Hey Mass, Issac. Mass, RATE ME... I think this outfit is alittle too Juicy or alittle to boring???

Massie rolled her eyes

"You look ahhdorable don't worry ahbout it. But i think your a 9.5. If you put your hair in a bump

I think It'll look cuter and you'll soo get a 9.7!

"OhMiGawd your so right!!" Alicia said with a toothy smile.

"Haha, I know right." Massie said with a wink of her amber brown eye. So about the "Important" gossip?" Massie said gossip Hungryly.

"Well can't tell you til' Kuh-aire, Dyl and Kristen are here Ma'am." Alicia said while checking her face in her Gucci compact mirror.

(In case you didn't know Claire has a new Mansion across from Alicia.)

"kay" Massie said witha pout.

"okay girls, next stop CLAIRES. Choo choo..." Issac said witha snicker.

Massie rolled her eyes.

Massie phone began to vibrate. SLIDE Massie took out her One of a kind Prada covered chocolate phone and looked at her call or text.

**ALICIA: **OMG wen r u planing to fire this guy?

**MASSIE:** Whenever I have a chance :)

**ALICIA: **EWW, Kuh-alire is wearing KEDS:(

**MASSIE:** I have xtra pairs of shoes 4 her. I think ahead :)

Alicia turned to Massie and smiled.

Massie could tell from the look on Alicias _brown hazel eyes_ this gossip was going to be **good.**

* * *

**--REVEIW!!!! Please review It gives me the fuel to WRITE MORE!!!**

**P, Esh, This Chapter is going to be long Ill try to write 2 chapters everyday!!!!**

**So watch 4 my UPDATES 33  
**


	2. Fights, A new girl and GOSSIP! DRAMA!

**INFRONT OF CLAIRES MANSION**

**RANGE ROVER**

**Friday, May 18th**

**8:43am**

Claire rushed down her new brick stairs carrying a large Guess? bag.

She had her hair in pig tails, which look ahhmazing on her.

She wore a cute Dior tank with Dior written across the tank with golden letters.

She looked simply cute in her TNA (CanadianStore) jean skirt and some Talula leggings (alsoAPopularCanadienStore)

She was wearing keds... EWW. Massie thought.

Gawd, shes going to make a popularity dent in the Pretty Commitee. Massie thought hopelessly.

Cliare opened the door and slipped right in. Her big Guess? bag got caught on the outside of Issac's

Range rover. Claire didnt notice she was too busy looking for her M.A.C lipgloss.

"Kuh-laire do you like to hang your things?" Massie asked while smirking.

"Uhhh nope I don't think so, why?" Claire said without thinking.

"Then why is the Guess? bag I bought for you hanging outside? Massie said. She wasnt very impressed with herself.

It was one of the worst one she ever made. That was such a LBR diss. Massie thought.

Claire quickly opened the door once agian and dragged in her Guess purse carefully.

RIIIIIP. Alcicia and Massie turned to Claire. Claire turned red, and she looked like she was about to cry.

"KUH-LAIRE!!! Smooth move!!!! Uhh, whatevs I'll buy you another." Massie said staring right into Claires baby blue eyes like she was

the guy from X-men the lazer dude.

"Oh Emm Gee, I'm sooo SORRY MASS. Sorry, I'm sooo SORRY!!" Claire said with her cute big puupy eyes.

"Whatevs, just remember you brake, you buy... well in this case you, do my homework." Massie said with a smirk.

Claire looked down to the floor.

"Girls, off to Dylans and Kristens. Choo choo seatbelts on please." Issac said.

"Pstt, I think Issac had to much coffee." Massie wispered then rolled her eyes."

"Massie I heard that." Issac said.

Massie rolled her eyes.

"I heard that too." Issac said trying to look cool. Yeah, TRYING. But not able to pull it off.

Massie giggled, "I didnt say anything IIISAACCK. Gosh." Massie said smirking once again. Alicia giggled too, she had to admit that was funny.

Claire wasnt listening, She was texting with Cam. Cam, Cam, Cam thats all she ever thinks about. If she only knew the truth.

"So Kuh-laire, I brought you some flats Kuh-laire so take off those Keds." Massie said while picking up her Dior flats.

Claire took off her shoes and smiled. "Thanks Mass you always ave my back your a great friend." Claire said with a cute smile.

That hit Massie like a bullet in the heart. She frowneed. She wanted to tell Claire so bad.

"Mass you ohhkay?" Claire said with those big baby blue eyes again.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine." Massie said. Alicia stared at her, she knew why she was frowning.

Issac stopped the Range Rover.

Dylan was sitting on her bench, so was Kristen. They were jotting down the sidewalk, running towards the car.

Dylan tripped and fell. "And this is why I dont run." Massie said opening her door.

"Dyl, you alright?"Massie said with such concern.

"OUCH, OWW, OWWWEEE, Mass, Ow, I'm, Ow, good, OWW. Dylan said when Kristen was helping her get up off the ground.

Massie slid down and opened the door wider, so kristen and Dylan could easily hop in.

Kristen tryed to carry her, but sadly Dylan was packing on the pounds.

Dylan just limped over to the door and hopped in. Kristen fallowed.

Once they were all in and the car door was closed Massie turned to Alicia.

"Kriten why were you at Dyl's house?" Alicia said trying to stall.

"Well I needed to copy off her math homework." Kristen said showing her copyed math homework.

"Leesh, so spill!" Massie said while turning towards Alicia.

"Uh ohkay, well before I tell you guys this promise me that you won't get mad at me." Alicia said.

"PROMISE" Everyone said except for Alicia.

"APPLE-C" They said again. Claire was happy she was part of this convosation.

"Well, um, wait a sec." Alicia said trying to stale once agian she flipped open her cellie and speed dialed a text message to Massie.

**ALICIA:** I wanted to tell u first k.

**MASSIE:** Sure, spill.

**ALICIA; **Well you know the NEW guy Nick?

**MASSIE:** Yeah, hes cute, what about him?

**ALICIA:** Well i know who he likes.

The girls were staring at Massie and Alicia hoping they could sneek a peak in their texting.

**MASSIE:** Spill it already Leesh:) Hope its Kristen shes in love with him!

**ALICIA:** Yeah i know thats part of the bad news.

**MASSIE:** Well? tell me Leesh Any day now.

**ALICIA:** Ohkay well, Kristens madly in love with Nick Henderson, BUT, Nick likes... DYLAN!!!

**MASSIE: **OMG. No more texting Dyls trying to peek in at our texting.

Massie turned to Alicia, with a shocking face.

"What, what is it?" Dylan said with a small pout.

"Well I'll tell you guys later kay, at lunch, our table as usual." Alicia said forcing a smile.

"Uhhh fine."Claire said. They girls came out of the car and walked like they were on the runway.

**Octavian Country Day School**

**Parking lot/ Infront of the OCD doors.**

**Friday, May 18th**

**8:56am**

All heads turned and watched as the A-listers made their way into Octavian Country Day School.

Of course the B-listers came along to compliment Massie and Alicia. Only Massie and Alicia because they have the power to make some LBR or below A-lister

become _popular. _The girl quickly rushed into thier classes before they got into trouble.

Alicia and Massie in Science, Claire and Kristen in gym and Dylan in Math.

Massie and Alicia were fast walking. No not running, fast walking.

Alicia hated running,

1. It was hard for her.

2. Her gigangtic part of her chest would bounce.

3. Guys looked at her or in this case below her face

4.Her hair got into her lipgloss

and

5. she hardly ever wears running shoes.

Anyways the girls made it to their class in time.

The teacher wasnt in the classroom thank god, time to gossip thought Alicia.

This time someone was sitting in Alicia's seat/desk.

Massie was waiting for the action or to Alicia the drama.

Alicia marched up to the girl. The girls head was turned not facing Alicia.

"AHEM"Alicia said loudly. She raised one of her perfectly plucked eyesbrows.

The girl turned around. " Hi, my names Kimmy. And you must be Alicia. Right?" The girl said with a smile.

The girl was cute but her nails were chipped pink. Close to Massies favorite color, Massie Pink.  
"Yeah thats my name and thats MY chair." Alicia said then said my chair alittle louder.

"Yeah, but the teacher told me to pick anyseat, see I'm new here." Amber said smiling.

"Haha, if I were you I'd get out of one of the Pretty Committee's chair B-" Alicia said but then quickly stopped when she heard the teachers voice.

"Shush Shush, class." Ms. Brakawood aka the new teacher said.

Amber quickly got out of the chair and picked another chair closer up.

Good she knows who shes dealing with thought Alicia.

Massie was staring at the new girl, she heard abit, she now knows her name is Amber.

Massie was waiting for the teacher to introduce her to the class.

"Amber, hunny stand up and come here please." the teacher said sweetly.

The new teacher is very young and kind of pretty but her hands... her hands...they were wrinklie.

Amber got up and walked the way Alicia walks when shes showing off or on a invisable runway.

Amber went up to the teacher.

"Dont call me hunny."Amber said while rolling her eyes. Her eyes were brown, dark brown.

"I'm sorry dear, I mean Amber. Everyone this is Amber Remeani " the teacher looked confused when she read the paper.

"Well Allow me to introduce myself my name is, Amber Remeena. RE-MEEEEEEN-UH. Its real easy. And I thought you were the teacher. Amber giggled.

The teacher ignored her insult.

**Octavian Country Day School**

**The Cafe**

**Friday, May 18th**

**12:25pm **

All the girls sat in their places in the Cafe. Massie was eatting her salad with chicken breast in it. Alicia was drinking a smoothie.Claire was etating a sandwitch,

and Dylan and kristen were sharing French fries and chicken nuggets.

"Ohkay Alicia enough stalling spill it!" Dylan said hyperly.

The girls huddled into gissip position. Massie peeked out just to see who was watching.

Half the school was, they admirered the Pretty Committee and they watched their every move.

"Ohkay, ohkay, you guys know Nick?" Alicia said while looking down at her smoothie.

"Yeah i know Nick." Kristen said sarcastically.

"Me too I happen to know him" Dylan joined in.

"Me three" Claire said joyfully

"Well I know who Nick likes." Alicia said sadly.

Kristen suddenly came to life. She looked up to Alicia wanting to know the answer but afriad of what it might be.

"Its.. its.. Dylan. I'm sorry Kristen." Alicia said apologitically.

"Oh no its ok."Kristen said disapointingly.

"5 gossip points" Massie said congratgulating her and comforting Kristen.

Dylan was in shock, she didnt blink. A guy liked her, a cute popular guy actually liked her.

She in a instent liked him. She still was thinking about Cam though. She felt bad, She had only told Massie and Alicia that she and Cam were

going out behind Claires back. Cam and Dylan always made-out. he once told her he wanted to dump Claire and make thier relationship general, but she refused.

There was a moment of silence at their table. Just then Amber and two other girls walked up to thier table.

Brittney, Casey and Amber. Amber in the middle. Brittney is a B-lister she could be an A but shes too shy and her style is odd sometimes.

"Hey Massie love your outfit so Classy!" Casey the suck up said.

"Hey Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire." Brittney said smiling.

"Hey" Massie said cooly

"Hi" said the rest of them but Alicia.

"APPLE-C" Said dthe girls except for Massie and Alicia. The girls laughed.

"Anyways what do u girls want?" Massie snapped making the Pretty Committee quiet down.

"Alicia, I know what you did with your nose and breasts" said Amber with a smirk.

"Wow, i'm that famous huh, a LBR knows me.Oh wait i'm from the Pretty Commitee damn stright you know me." Alicia said cooly.

" Hmm I smell L.B.R. and EW. Alicia and Massie use your beauty to make it go away." Claire said. She couldnt believe she actually said that.

Massie looked at Claie in surprise. They high fived eachother. "Nice" Massie said with a wink.

"Only Massie and the other girls can clear up LBR and ew Stink, Alcicia you cant. Oh and Alicia, I'm going to make your life a living hell, trust me I can." Amber said giggling and walking away.

Brittney and Casey fallowed.

Alicias jaw dropped. "I hope she knew who she just screwed with" Alicia said in amazment.

* * *

**Keep updated the next chapter is a REAL CAT FIGHT THATS RIGHT CAT FIGHT!!!**

**_Alicia and Amber. Whos going to fall? Find out on my next chapter!!!_**

**BTW, I do not own the charactors in this book. I just make up the story lines.**

**PLEASE STAY IN CONTACT LEAVE REVEIWS TO THATS MY FUEL!**

**Love, Massie, Block.**

**  
**


	3. Lies,BackStabbing,Secrets&FIGHTS

**OCD**

**THE HALLS**

**Friday, May 18th**

**2:48pm**

Alicia and Kristens outfit were similar. They bought the same things many times when they went shopping.

Kristen's hair was dark brown. Why? because she wanted to be more like Alicia.

They looked the same from behind but in the front totalie different.

Alicia was pretty, Kristen was a sporty chic type of cute.

"Argg, I hate AMBER!!! Mass make up a plan for me to destroy her little life!" Alicia said while walking down the halls.

Massie, Alicia, and Dylan were dismissed from Gym to get ice for Dylan's hurt ankle from the trip this morning.

"Well she's ohkay… I mean like… her attitude is Pretty Committee like." Massie said trying not to take sides.

"Mass, OhMiGawd, didn't you see what she said to me? Didn't you? I thought you were my friend Mass. Not Ambers, whatevs." Alicia said. Alicia felt her chocolate covered pink rhinestone cellie vibrating.

She paused and looked at it. Alicia quickly put it back in her TNA purse (Canadian store)

"If I tell you my big secret will you guys promise not to tell Kristen? Promise??" Dylan said looking at Massie and Alicia seriously.

"Promise" Said Alicia and Massie. They didn't say APPLE-C because this was too important.

They _pinkie promised _each other.

"Ohkay, well I like… Nick" Dylan said while blushing.

Dylan quickly turned around just in case someone overheard her.

"OhMiGawd that's cool well, I gotta like go to my locker for a check up kay I'll meet in front of the OCD." Alicia said in a hurry and she waved goodbye to her BFFS

"Hmmph must she always go to the locker for a check up in her locker for her mirror gosh." Massie said while walking to the ice cube machine. Massie took a ice bag and handed it to Dylan.

"Thanks Mass, maybe I need to go to the washroom too kay? Dylan said.

"Ohkay, but remember to ask Alicia on text if she's mad at me and if she is say it's nawt my fault her tude is like ours." Massie said coolly.

"Kay, I will" Dylan smiled.

Dylan turned around and started walking towards the girl's washroom.

Dylan didn't have to open the door because it was already opened.

She walked right into the washroom and checked her face in the mirror. She looked at her bruised ankle and turned around because she heard slurping noises and there she saw

Alicia making out with NICK HENDERSON. Nicks tongue in Alicias mouth. She saw Alicia's outfit but didn't see her face clearly. She was dizzy.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. How could she do this to Kristen…

**_More importantly how could she do this to me?_**

They didn't see her. But she saw them, she gasped quietly and began to make her way out of the washroom.

She walked out of the washroom in shock. Massie wasn't there. Where'd she go. Such bad timing in a time like this.

Dylan quickly took out her razr cellie from her black Prada bag.

She looked for speed-dial texting.

Clicked Massie's name and typed;

**DYLAN:** OMG guess who I just saw making out in the girls bathroom:(

**MASSIE:** OMG Gossip points!! Who?

**DYLAN: **Alicia and NICK HENDERSON!! I hate her she's a backstabber:(

**MASSIE: **Alicia wouldn't do that! I'm going to get to the bottom of this!

**DYLAN:** Well do it fast :(

**MASSIE:** I just don't think Alicia would do that to you or Kristen!

**DYLAN:** Well she did, BTW, where did you go?

**MASSIE:** I'm sitting down on the bench Hmm, I see you now!

Massie got up and walked up to Dylan's sad face.

"OMG you know when Alicia got a text message?" Dylan said staring at Massie

"Uh yeah…"Massie said

"Well I think Nick sent her a text message to go to the washroom to make-out with him!!!" Dylan said with a anger face.

"Maybe..."Massie said. Massie couldn't believe this, Alicia doesn't like Nick, she likes Josh Hotz... Well maybe that's what she thought.

The bell rang and the girls walked to their lockers to get their things.

"Here comes that backstabbing s-" Dylan began to say but got cut off by Alicia's happy slime and greeting.

"Hey Mass, Dyl! Shall we?" Alicia said.

"Yes we shall" Massie said joyfully.

Dylan took out her Razr again and texted to Massie.

**DYLAN: **Why are you friends with that thing?

**MASSIE: **remember you didn't see Alicia's face did you?

**DYLAN:** No...

**MASSIE: **Then you shouldn't blame her how do you know she did it?

**DYLAN: **Because I saw her outfit.

**MASSIE: **Whatevs.

* * *

**MORE TO COME!!!! This may be a bit short but next one will be longer PRMISE I g2g hang out with Alicia.**

****

**BYE!! Thanks for reading please review or tell me suggestions!!**


	4. Cat Fight? I think so SLAP SLAP!

**RANGE ROVER**

**Friday, May 18th**

**3:23p.m.**

The Range Rover stopped because of the red light.

"Off to?" Issac said while turning around to look at the five girls.

"Off to the mall?" Alicia said looking pretty happy.

"The mall it is!" Massie said to Issac.

"Ok, the mall it is." Issac said looking back at the road.

Alicia looked into her purse. "EhMiGawd, I forgot my credit cards!!!" Alicia whined

Dylan smirked. Claire had a idea of what was going on from Dylan's smirk, something bad was about to happen.

"So? I can buy things for you." Massie said.

"Hmmph, never mind I have cash." Alicia said happily.

Dylan's smirk went away. Dylan quickly took out her razr.

She texted to Massie. She was about to click Massie name until, Massie & Alicia screamed.

"AHHHH A BUG OMG A BUG!!" Massie screamed.

Dylan looked back to her phone she didn't realize she clicked Alicia. Uh oh.

**DYLAN:** Massie, why are you being so nice to Leesh? She was making out with Nick if you didn't know. Hello reality check! She's a backstabbing un-GLU!!!

Dylan looked up at Massie, but she was still staring at the bug.

Dylan heard a cell vibrate. She turned around and there she saw, Alicia pick up her chocolate phone covered in rhinestone.

Alicia looked at the text and raised an eyebrow.

**ALICIA:** What? I wasn't making out with Nick I never did!! What are you talking about? I'm no backstabber I would never make-out with him after you said you liked him!!!

**DYLAN:** Well I saw you, yes, you there in the girls washroom making out with him, Alicia don't lie to me!

**ALICIA:** I'm nawt lying! I like Josh not Nick, JOSH!!!

**DYLAN:** Well if it wasn't you then who could it be? Not saying that I entirely believe you!

**ALICIA:** What clothes was she wearing?

**DYLAN: **Your clothes exact same!

**ALICIA:** Kristen.

Dylan quickly turned to Kristen.

"OhMiGawd!!!" Kristen mouthed to Alicia.

Alicia did the same thing.

"I hope I'm like not breaking anything up but were here?" Massie said as she stood outside of the car.

Kristen opened the car door and slide out too. So did Claire.

And out came Alicia and Dylan.

"Ok ladies, what time do you want me to pick you up?" Issac said turning to Massie.

"6:30. Thanks Issac." Massie said politely.

All five girls walked towards the entrance of the mall.

They walked in this order.

From left,

Dylan, Alicia, Massie, Kristen and Claire.

The door man opened the door for them.

"So, what shop first?" Claire said joyfully. (She was rich!!! Just like Alicia and Massie!!! She bought her own things but needed help on what things to buy.)

"Hmm, I say the Coach store I need a Massie pink purse." Alicia said while face walking with Dylan down to the Coach store.

"I never knew Dylan and Alicia were so close." Claire said.

"They weren't ever _that_ close." Massie said.

Massie, Claire and Kristen walked into Coach watching Dylan and Alicia shop madly in the pick Coach section.

Massie went to the white Coach purse section. Claire followed Massie, everywhere. So guess who went with Massie to the white Coach section?

Claire.

Kristen went off going to Dylan.

"Hey Dyl, can you help me find a sporty Coach bag?" Kristen said to Dylan.

"No I don't help backstabbers. Go get Nick to help you." Dylan said wand gave Kristen a dirty look when she said Nick.

Dylan turned to Alicia and they high-fived.

"Haha, nice one Dyl." Alicia said.

"What?" a puzzled Kristen said.

"You heard me. Oh I hear Nick calling you, he wants you to go in the girl washing to make-out agian." Dylan said.

Dylan was surprised with herself she never said anything mean to Kristen. Her and Kristen were always close... until now.

"Oh... so, I told you I liked him, it's not like you guys like him... do you?" Kristen said.

Kristen was right Dylan didn't tell Kristen she liked Nick.

"Well I do!" shouted Dylan.

Alicia decided not to get into the fight and she stepped back. Massie and Claire came walking down to see what all the commotion was.

"Ohkay , Dylan and Kristen quiet your going to get us kicked out." Massie said.

"Sorry." Said Kristen and Dylan.

"What's wrong with you two?" Massie seriously

"Well, Kristen's the one who made out with Nick!!! I like Nick!!!" Dylan said loudly.

"Excuse, I hope I'm not interrupting but you ladies are too loud I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A Coach sales lady said.

"Uh ohkay." Said Kristen.

Massie and Claire told the sales lady they wanted to buy some bags so the sales lady quickly let them.

Kristen, Dylan and Alicia were sitting outside of Coach on a bench. Waiting... for who? Massie of course.

Massie took her bags and with Claire by her side they walked outside of the store to talk to her fighting friends.

"Ok, back to the topic. Did Kristen know that you liked Nick before she made-out with him?" Massie asked.

"Well no. Bu-"Dylan started to say but wa scut off by Alicia.

"So she didn't know. It's not her fault." Alicia said.

"That's true but he can only have one girlfriend!" Dylan said while giving Kristen the evil eye.

"Ok, its on!" Kristen said while giving the evil eye back.

"EhMiGawd, just make up, and who cares about that silly boy." Massie said.

"Hmmph, I do... "Dylan said. But just then Dylan began to think over. Kristen didn't know I liked Nick. I only liked Nick because I heard he liked me.

"I'm sorry. If this boy means so much to you. You can have him. "Kristen said while forcing a smile.

"No thank you, you can have him" Dylan said joyfully.

"Friends?" Kristen said.

"Friends." Dylan said while hugging Kristen.

"EhMiGawd, Amber alert." Alicia said.

Amber was wearing a pink juicy skirt with a brown American Eagle tank top. She was with another girl. The other girl was not very pretty. She had a weird nose and she was wearing cheap clothes. She dressed so... openly. She was wearing brown checkered like short shorts. That made her look like a cow. Shes not fat, but she looked like afour letter word for wears too open.

Her top was blue and she wore a hideous black belt around her waist. Seriously what was she thinking when she put that outfit together?

"Hello, Massie." Amber said.

"Hi...Amber" Massie said.

"This is my best friend that's going to go to OCD. Her names Hilary Franklin.

Hilary smiled a big fake smile.

"Hi." Massie said.

"Amber, take your friend to the cowboy area I heard there going to have a hoe down." Alicia laughed.

The Pretty Committee giggled.

Massie high-fived Alicia. "Nice one Leesh" Massie smirked while saying it.

Amber walked up to Alicia and slapped her right on her right cheek.

Her cheek went red.

"EhMiGawd. You did not just do that!!!" Alicia brought up her fist and...

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!!! Another chapter tommrow ill try )!!!**

**I might be busy with friends tho but ill try kayy!!!**

**Love, massie Block.**


	5. RevengeIsSweet! PussyCatDolls&Framing!

**THE MALL**

**Friday, May 18th**

**5:45 p.m.**

**Recap,**

**Alicia brought up her fist and...**

* * *

she punched Amber's face hard. 

Yes, that's right, our very own Alicia punched a girl.

"Ha, and I didn't even break a nail." Alicia said smiling.

"EhMiGawd, you... Amber... you have a black eye!!!" Hilary said kind of laughing.

Massie, Dylan, Kristen and Claire stood there speechless.

"Leesh... wow, nice!" Massie said still in shock and at the same time giving Alicia a black eye.

Issac walked towards the girls.

"Hello ladies... and Alicia, I can't believe you just did that! I'm talking to your parents!!" Issac said while grabbing Alicia's wrist.

"Ow, your hurting me!" Alicia said as she walked with Issac towards the exit of the mall.

"Well it must not hurt as much as you hit that poor girl." Issac said pointing a finger at Amber.

"Why are you so early anyways?" Alicia said while signaling Massie and the rest of the girls to come with her.

"Massie's mom has a acting job. Massie's mom wanted Massie to know the good news." Issac said while walking towards the car.

"Wait up! My moms going to be a famous actor? Awesome!" Massie yelled.

"Yeah." Issac said still looking at the range rover.

Alicia pulled back and waited for Massie, Issac was still walking towards the Range Rover.

The five girls walked together gigling about what happened to Amber.

* * *

Amber was sitting by a close by bench with Hilary. 

"Uhh, Hil why didn't you back me up?" Amber said with an angry face.

"Well, er, I did't really know that she was going to do that." Hilary said. Hilary was still in shock.

"Well no messes with Kimmy... AKA Amber." Amber said, furiously.

Amber took a piece of paper and a pen from the closes store.

Kimmy is Amber. Kimmy was a former OCD member until she moved to L.A.

She came back wanting to take over OCD with Massie.

* * *

**OUTSIDE OF ALICIA'S MANSION.**

**Friday, May 18th**

**8:06p.m.**

"EhMiGawd, ma she slapped me!"Alicia said

"Bad gurel." Alicia's mom said madly.

"It was self defence!" Alicia whined.

"That was no excusehh twoo ah punch someones." Alicia mom said. Alicia's mom isn't that great in eglish because she had many problems learning it.

"Yes, I know mother." Alicia said with her big brown puppy eyes.

"Be eh good gurel, yes?" Alicia's mom said.

"Yes, mother." Alicia said while forcing a smile.

Good girl? Haha, Alicia be a good girl? In this case,

it's good girl... gone bad.

Alicia open the door of her huge mansion to get fresh air.

She opened the door roughly.

There stood Amber.

"Hello, Alisha." Amber said.

"Hi... I don't see any bruise." Alicia said while searching Ambers face.

"Make up." Amber said smiling.

"Yeah, and by the way, it's Alicia. Not Alisha, Alicia." Alicia said while laughing.

"Yeah, whatever. Alicia, I will get Massie to turn against you and you'll be so out of the Pretty Committee and I'll be in." Amber said with a slight smirk.

"Massie won't fall into your tricks!!!" Alicia said with a worried face.

_Will she? _Alicia thought.

"I just came here to wish you good luck getting Josh back." Amber said smiling.

"What do you mean? _Getting Josh back?" _Alicia said with a small frown.

"What I mean is, Josh and Moi, are together." Amber said smirking.

Alicia quickly slammed the door on her face.

BOOM, went the huge wooden door as Alicia used her muscles to close it fast, before she could hear another word from Amber's fake smirking mouth.

She didn't care that she would get in more trouble what she cared about was about Josh Hotz.

This couldn't be happening. She liked Josh for like ever!

Alicia ran up stairs to her bedroom and called Massie.

**ON THE PHONE IN ALICIA'S BEDROOM.**

**Friday, May, 18th**

**9:00 p.m.**

"Hello?" Massie said while eating chips. Sour cream and Onion her fav. Although she hated junk food she loved chips.

"Hey Mass!" Alicia said with a tiny smile. Finally someone she could talk to. Someone that understands her.

"Hey, Alicia I'm not having a sleepover anymore." Massie said.

" Okays. EhMiGawd, Amber the LBR stole Josh from me!" Alicia said. Alicia felt a little better when she was talking to Massie.

Beep, beep, beep.

"Hello? Massie? Hello? Mass? You there?" Alicia said in shock.

Beep, beep, beep.

She hung up? Or maybe her mom made her get off the phone...

Maybe there was a power outage at her house?

Alicia decided to phone Massie again.

"Hello?" Massie said once again.

"Hey Mass why'd you hang up on me earlier?" Alicia said.

"Hey Amber" Alicia heard Massie say through the phone.

EhMiGawd, Massie? Massie actually turned against me? I think... This can't be happening.

"So who is this?" Massie said

Alicia could hear Amber say in the background "Is that Kristen? Because she's_ late for **our** sleepover!!!_"

Alicia was shocked, their having a sleepover without her? What was happening? Why is Amber with Massie, at her house?

"Who is it?" Alicia heard Amber say over the phone.

"I don't know." Massie said back to Amber.

Alicia tried to sound like Kristen.

"Hey Mass, it's Kristen!" Alicia said. Alicia was a good voice imitator.

"Oh hey, you're late! Where are you?" Massie said joyfully.

"Wait, Oh um, what are we going to do at this sleepover?" Alicia said.

"EhMiGawd!!! Party with Cam, Josh, Derrington and Nick!!! And Alicia is so out!" Massie said.

Alicia could't believe this. She was going to pretend to be Kristen and find out.

"Oh, why is she out?" Alicia said.

"Remember!! The plan to try to make us ugly??? The paper Alicia drew to make us ugly!

The plan to ruin our lives and faces!!" Massie said.

"Oh... oh yeah, the drawing! I think it was fake." Alicia said worried.

"Wait, the door!! Are you here?" Massie said.

"Uh... yeah sure bye." Alicia said sobbing.

Alicia felt tears tumble down her soft pretty skin.

Thank god it was Friday!! Why? Because she'll have time to figure out what happened and she won't have to suffer at school all alone.

She was out. OUT. Possibly for ever.

Alicia quickly took out a piece of paper and pen, and she wrote out a plan.

She felt tired and she was still crying.

Alicia sat on her bed and cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

THE T.V.

ClaireKristenMassieAmberDylan

They all shared 2 bowls of popcorn. Near the end of the movie the girls fell asleep and Massie turned off the T.V. with her remote control.

* * *

_The next day..._

Alicia woke up and laid her eyes on the blazing sun seeping through her curtains.

I'm going to go to Massie's house and talk to her, Alicia thought.

Alicia got up at 10:21 p.m.

Alicia went into her washroom and took a shower.

"The minute you walked in the joint.

I could see a man of distinction a real big spender.

Good lookin' so refined wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind." Alicia chocolate cell phone rang.

The song was called Big Spender, Melissa Reyes a former competitor to be the next PCD member sang it although it wasn't by her she sang it better then anyone could.

Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan were all cheering for Melissa R.

Claire wanted Chelsea to win. Claire also liked Melissa R. though.

Alicia quickly ran out of her bathroom and under her pillow.

She looked at her phone.

**MASSIE:** You're such a backstabber! :(

**ALICIA:** Amber made up the plan to make you ugly!

**MASSIE: **How am I supposed to believe you?

**ALICIA:** Well, you've known Amber for 2 days and me for a life time.

**MASSIE: **Point.

**ALICIA:** Having fun with Amber at your sleepover?

It took a while for Massie to text back.

Amber woke up and yawned. "Good morning beautiful! Who ya texting to?" Amber said sheepishly.

"Uhh... Derrington! Private texting sorry." Massie said still staring at her cell phone.

"Kay." Amber said turning back to her pillow to sleep.

**ALICIA:** Mass?

**MASSIE: Sorry, yeah i had fun...**

**ALICIA: **So you believe me?

**MASSIE:** Let us make a plan to find out.

**ALICIA: **Kay, thanks for kind of believing me Mass.

Massie felt a pain of guilt. Some how she felt Amber was evil and Alicia was innocent.

**MASSIE:** :) Friends?

**ALICIA: **Friends:) BTW, Amber came to my house yesterday and said she was going to ruin my life. And so far, it's working :(

**MASSIE: **We'll find out! Promise.

**ALICIA:** Pinky Promise?

**MASSIE:** Pinky.

Massie shut off her phone before Amber to read her texting with Alicia.

"Hey, Amber I have a idea to ruin Alicia for making that weird LBR drawing." Massie said smirking.

"Awesome that backstabber is finally going down." Amber said smirking too.

Massie quickly texted to Claire, Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia without looking at her phone. Her cell phone was behind her back.

**MASSIE: **Hey guys! Amber is bad! Leesh is good :) Plan A, Destroy and humiliate Amber.

Little did Amber know. Alicia was right, Amber had no idea who she was _screwing _with.


	6. Amber? Kimmy? What?

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**THE SLUMBER PARTY ROOM.**

**Saturday, May, 19th**

**12:01 p.m.**

"Girls get up!" Massie's mom said through Massie white speaker.

"Mom were already up!" Massie said though the white speaker.

"Mass, give me my cellie its on top of the sink, in the bathroom." Amber said.

Massie got up off her sleeping bag and walked towards her Dior covered bathroom.

Massie reached for the phone and grabbed it. Then suddening she realized that she was _obeying _Amber.

EhMiGawd, I have to stop this. Thought Massie.

Massie opened the cell phone because she kept on hearing beeping. She wanted to shut it off until she saw a text message.

**HILARY:** Are you up?

**HILARY: **Are you??

**HILARY:** Well if you are, i wanted to ask you if you gave Massie the fake drawing yet?

Massie had a evil idea. She pressed reply on Amber's cell phone. Amber's cell phone looked like it was for free from buying a another cell phone.

Massie started texting to Hilary pretending to be Amber.

**KIMMY: **Yeah, I did. What do you think I should do now?

Massie wondered why it showed up as KIMMY. Wasn't her name Amber?

"Oh my BURBEERY" Massie wispered.

It's Kimmy! She left OCD because Alicia stole her crush Josh and because Alicia always made her life a living hell.

"Kuh-laire, get in here I have to tell you something." Massie said while streching.

"Uh kay, coming Mass" Claire said while rolling up her sleeping bag.

Claire shoved her vintage Juicy sleeping bag into Massie's white closet.

Claire closed the closet and went into the pink bathroom.

Massie grabbed Claire's arm as soon as she saw it.

"Ouch!! My wrist" Claire said.

"Shut the door." Massie said quickly.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost Mass." Claire said worried

"I did. A OCD ghost. Remember Amber... I mean Kimmy? The girl who hated Alicia and always tried to get revenge but it'd always backfired?" Massie said looking serious.

"Oh, that backstabber? Yeah I remember her, she spilled paint on my Keds." Claire said with a small frown.

"Well when she spilt paint on your Keds you made the Pretty Committee less dorky." Massie said.

"Sorry." Claire said while picking at her Coach Pjs.

"Well anyways, Amber is Kimmy. Believe it or not." Massie said adding in some hand motions.

"EhMiGawd. KIMMY SHAGMO!!! Ewww" Claire said aloud.

"Shhh! Remember Kim, I mean Amber is here in my house!" Massie said while covering Claire's lips with her soft hand.

As soon as Amber heard her name she got up and went towards the bathroom. She put her ear against the door.

It was Amber on the outside and Massie and Claire on the inside. Amber was smirking as she was listening to their voices.

_They knew. Amber thought. They know who I really am._ Well that will just change a few plans then. Amber murmured to herself. Amber moved from her spot.

"Ohkay, here's the plan..." Massie started to say but quickly stopped when she heard the door open just a tad.

"Uh, Amber? Kristen? Dyl?" Massie said hoping it was one of them.

"Hey guys..." Kristen said as she grabbed her comb and started combing her hair.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Kristen said in surprise.

"No, come in and listen." Massie said gesturing her to come towards their huddle.

"By the way Mass I got your text." Kristen said as she held up her cell phone.

"Mass when did you send that?" Claire asked in shock.

"Right now." Massie said as she slid her cell phone out of her sweater pocket.

"I can text message behind my back, I'll teach you one day when were not in the middle of a world war." Massie said as she slid her phone back into her sweater pocket.

Amber was pretending to listen to music on her I pod but really she was trying to sneak a peek or over hear some of their words.

The girls all moved into a gossip mode position. Even though it wasn't gossip they couldn't risk having Kimmy or shall I say "Amber" listen.

The door squeaked open.

The girls froze. They were in deep shock! They were afraid it was going to be Amber.

Was it Amber? Bare feet came into the washroom, bare feet is the only thing they saw when they door squeaked open.


	7. POOL PARTY! Whos goin down? LeeshOrAmber

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**THE SLUMBER PARTY BATHROOM.**

**Saturday, May, 19th**

**12:23 p.m.**

It was Dylan thank god!

"Hey Dyl, I'm going to text you what we were talking about and our evil plan to destroy a someone." Massie said while taking out her cell phone and texting behind her back.

"Ohkay." Dylan said.

* * *

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**MASSIE'S BACKYARD POOL.**

**Saturday, May 19th.**

**2:34 p.m.**

_2 hours later. _

"Amber, my mom said I can't have a pool party, another day kay." Massie said. She held a straight face because she was lying.

"Awwwe, ohkay call me kay." Amber said as she left. Massie shut the front door of her Mansion and ran upstairs to get the rest of the Pretty Committee. ( Alicia wasn't there though)

"Hurry up! Josh, Cam, Nick and Derrington will be here any second! And Alicia will be here!!!!" Massie said as she slipped on her cute juicy flip flops.

"Coming!" Claire and Dylan said as they carried her bag down Massie big Oakwood stairs.

Claire and Dylan got downstairs and headed into the back of Massie's house. Claire slid the sliding door open and walked towards the swimming pool.

Dylan tripped... again. She quickly got up and looked around. She was so embarrassed!

"Uh, Dyl, you ohkay?" Claire said walking back towards Dylan to see if she was alright.

Dylan blushed. " Hehe, yeah I'm alright. Thanks Kuh-laire." Dylan said while walking with Claire outside of Massie's house.

Massie came fast walking with Alicia towards the pool. Kristen ran. Kristen jumped. Kristen splashed.

"EhMiGawd, Kristen!!!! My clothes are wet!!! Do you know what that water with the chemicals does to my valuable clothes??? It takes the color ahway!" Massie whined.

Alicia was giggling because Massie blocked the water from getting to her clothes.

"Hmmph, what are you laughing at." Massie joked.

Kristen grabbed a water gun and started spraying Massie's and Alicia's toes.

"Ahhh stop it!" Alicia said.

"STOP!!! EhMiGawd haha." Massie said as she took off her sweater and TNA booty shorts.

Alicia was wearing a blue Juicy bikini. Her Juicy bikini had Juicy baby written in son her butt. Massie was wearing a pink Juicy bikini. Her Juicy bikini had Royal Juicy girl written in gold on her butt. Kristen was wearing a black D&G bikini, it looked super sporty on her. Claire was wearing a white Juicy bikini. Her Juicy bikini had Juicy sweet written on her butt. Dylan was wearing a cute LV bikini. They all looked glamorous in their super gorgeous bikinis.

"We totally need to get new bikinis." Massie said while putting her hot new black Coach sunglasses on.

"Given." Alicia said while putting her white Coach sunglasses on.

Claire jumped into the pool and Dylan put a CD in Massie's boom box.

The song Girlfriend was playing by Avril.

"Hunny, your guy friends are here!" Massie's mom said smiling.

"Awesome! Send them here!" Massie said while looking at Alicia.

Josh, Nick, Derrick ( aka Derrington), Cam and Chris came walking towards the girls.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend! _

"Mass, did you invite Chris?" Alicia said.

"I don't think I did." Massie said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey ladies." Nick said smiling.

He had a gorgeous smile but he was all Kristen's.

"I hope you don't mind I brought Chris along is that ok?" Derrington asked Massie

The minute Dylan saw Chris again, she liked him again. Dylan took out her cell phone from her Dior purse and texted Massie.

"Yeah, of course! The more the merrier!!" Massie said with a ahhdorable smile.

**DYLAN:** I liked Chris again :)

Massie took out her cell phone from her cute Guess? purse and looked at Claire's text and giggled.

then she quickly put her cell phone back in her purse and put her purse down on the marble table beside her.

**MASSIE:** Awesome keep him busy :)

"Great, come on guys lets go get ready." Derrington said while smiling to Massie.

The Briarwood boys walked down to the changed rooms. Derrington stayed with Massie.

Derrington walked towards Massie.

The closer they were the more _nervous _Massie got.

Alicia put her toes in the pool and giggled as Derrington and Massie flirted.

Derrington put his hands around Massie's tiny waist and hugged her.

Massie blushed. Derrington smiled such a dorky smile but Massie loved it.

"Well I better go change!" Derrington said as he walked towards the changing rooms.

Massie just stood there smiling.

"OKAY LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED" Nick screamed as he walked out of the changing room.

"COME ON LADIES GET IN THE POOL!" Screamed Chris.

Josh came out and yelled " ALICIA IS A HOT GAL!"

Alicia blushed and giggled.

I won't explain what the guys were wearing because who cares? What girls care is what they are wearing right? ROFL. ( Roll on the floor laughing.)

Cam came out and stood there staring at Dylan.

Cam had his cell phone in her hand.

**CAM** We should stop this.

**DYLAN:** Stop what?

**CAM**Me, stop cheating on Claire.

**DYLAN: **What is she better then me?

**CAM** Why does it matter to you? When we make-out you keep on saying is Claire would kill me and I hate doing this to Claire.  
And now you don't want to stop?

**DYLAN: **Just say it, you like her better.

**CAM**Stop texting me from now on. And we are over.

**DYLAN:** Fine.

Dylan put her phone away and jumped into the pool.

Josh walked towards Massie and Alicia.

"Hey, Alicia and Massie. Massie could I borrow Alicia for just one second?" Josh said smiling.

"Haha, go ahead she's all yours." Massie said giggling.

Alicia smiled. Josh picked Alicia up and dragged her to the pools edge.

"Hello my princess. My Juliet, I am your Romeo." Josh said.

Alicia just laughed. He was acting so dorky but it was funny!

Derrington came out and went towards Massie.

"Hey beautiful." He said.

"Hey." Massie said as she blushed.

"May I?" Derrington said as he gestured to pick her up.

"You may." Massie said while giggling.

Derrington picked Massie up and carried her to the edge of the pool beside Alicia.

"Wait a minute what are you guys going to do to u-" Alicia said but was cut off by Josh and Derrinton.

"ONE TWO THREE" The two ahhdorable boys said as they gently threw Massie and Alicia into the pool.

Derrington and Josh were laughing.

"EhMiGawd, haha, your going to get it!" Massie teased.

"Yeah!! Were plotting revenge." Alcicia said while smiling.

_I'd hate to tell you this unhappy moment but here I go._

Just then Amber walked into the backyard and gasped when she saw that Massie and Alicia and the rest of their preppy gang were having fun...

And she wasn't there.

"MASSIE!!! WHAT THE HELL? YOU LIER." Amber screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'd rather be a LIER then a FRAMER! Trying to break me and Alicia up as friends? So LBR! You Pretty Committee wannabe." Massie screamed back.

Alicia raised up out of the water and walked towards Amber.

"Hello Amber I think we should settle this with the OCD votes." Alicia said while smirking.

The Pretty Committee watched as Amber and Alicia were talking.

The Briarwood boys just stood there.

"What do you mean by votes?" Amber said.

"I mean we have a vote off! Like the whole school can vote. The question will be, Who do you like better and you think isn't much of a backstabber. And whoever wins stays in OCD but whoever loses is out of OCD for life." Alicia said with such confidence.

The Pretty Committee gasped.

No Alicia? No Spanish princess?

No Best friend? That's totally crazy talk!

"Alicia are you sure you want to do this?" Massie said sadly.

"Yeah, 'cause I know I'll win." Alicia said smirking.

"Fine, dealio." Amber said as she walked away.

"Leesh how are you going to do this?" Masse wondered.

"I've got a plan." Alicia said as she turned back to her _Best friends... or OLD friends._

* * *

**Hope you liked it ) **For those of you that are wondering when the Kristen and Dylan fight is? It's coming up

So be sure to R&R!!! More chapters to come!** Tell me who you would vote for!! Amber or Alicia **I will post up the poll results in my profile!

THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND REVEIWS!!!


	8. Poor Kristen! : : : Cancer sucks

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**MASSIE'S BEDROOM  
**

**Sunday, May, 20th**

**12:57 p.m. **

**  
**"Hello?" Massie said.

"Hey Mass." Amber said.

"Hi, what d you want?" Massie asked.

"I want help." Amber begged.

"Haha help? What kind of help and help for what?" Massie laughed.

"For the voting thingy." Amber said.

"Ha, if you think your going to lose why did you accept the bet?" Massie giggled.

"Think about it, if I was there instead of Alicia all the guys will go gaga over you! Instead of you and Alicia half in half its Massie 100 percent!" Amber said trying to convince Massie.

"You're so right! I'm so totally with you Amber." Massie teased.

"Ohkay awesome th-" Amber was about to say but got cut off.

"Ha, nice try, but I would never do that to Leesh." Massie said smirking.

"Just think about it Mass. Who do your friends follow? You or Alicia?" Amber said still trying to convince Massie.

"Haha." Massie laughed.

"Just think about it. Bye." Amber said.

Massie hung up and laid down on her bed.

Her cell phone in her Coach bag began to vibrate.

**ALICIA: **I know what Amber said :) Mass you're a great friend!

**MASSIE: **What? Huh?

**ALICIA: **My daddy got her cell phone and home phone wired. I can hear what she's saying and what the other person is saying. Your such a good friend!

**MASSIE: **Shopping?

**ALICIA: **Kay, I'll call you.

**MASSIE:** Kay.

Massie phone rang.

Massie looked at the caller I.D. just in case it was Amber. It was Alicia.

"Hey Lessh." Massie said joyfully.

"Hey wait, let me get K & D & C." Alicia said.

"Kay." Massie said smiling. Why is she smiling? She's just in a happy mood.

"Dyl, Kristen, Claire ya guys there?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah" Claire said.

"Yupp" Dylan said.

The Pretty Committee could hear Kristen's sobs and sniffles.

"Kristen you ohkay?" Claire asked. The others wanted to know to.

"No!!! My dad has cancer..." Kristen cried.

"EhMiGawd!" They all said except for Kristen. They knew this was no time for APPLE-C.

"Awwe, sweetie it's alright you have us, do you want to shop it off?" Massie said sweetly.

"I can't 'sob sob' " Kristen said depressed.

"Do you want us to comfort you Kris?" Alicia asked.

"No I was to die!" Screamed Kristen.

"Well um, wheres your dad right now?" Dylan asked.

" 'sob sob' The Hospital. He can doe any second" cried Kristen.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Massie asked.

"No, then I'll cry more!!" screamed Kristen.

"Awwe it's going to be alright Kris." Claire said.

"NO IT WON'T" Kristen screamed then hung up.

"Kristen? You there?" Alicia said.

"She hung up." Dylan said.

"Do you think we should go to her apartment to see her?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, later though, let her cool down a bit." Massie said sadly.

"Kay" Claire said.

* * *

**KRISTEN'S APARTMENT**

**KRISTEN BATHROOM.**

**Sunday, May 20th**

**1:58 p.m.**

Kristen ran to the bathroom, she felt like she was about to throw up. She screamed when her mother told her that her dad had cancer. Her dad had Prostate Cancer.

Her mom went to the hospital to stay with her dad but she couldn't bare to watch her dad suffering.

Kristen was home alone. That meant she could do anything she wanted. The one thing she wanted to do was cry. Cry until its all better again.

Cry until, her dad comes home with open arms and good health.

Kristen stood on her bathroom stool and looked into the cub boards she needed something to help her. She didn't know what to do. She found some pills and took a few. She carried the bottle full of pills into her bedroom and cried. What was she to do? No ones here she can do anything. She needed something to help her still. She popped open the drug bottle and took more and more. Soon she lost count.

* * *

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**MASSIE'S BEDROOM  
**

**Sunday, May, 20th**

**2:30 p.m.**

'Knock knock' Alicia was knocked at Massie's door.

Massie ran down the stairs wearing a cute white Juicy t-shirt. It had Juicy girls do it better written onthe front in pink. Massie had a Tiffany & co. necklace on.

She wore pink TNA pants.

Massie opened the front door and there stood Alicia and Claire.

"Hey, Mass" Alicia said. Alicia was wearing a white Bebe t-shirt and jean long shorts.

Claire was wearing a Chanel top with the Chanel sign on the front. Claire and Alicia both wore their Tiffany & co. bracelets from Massie.

Claire wore a jean skirt from Aritzia (CanadianStore) and leggings from Off The Wall (CanadianStore). Hmm, no Keds. Massie was proud. Claire had Juicy flats.

"Hey, Kristen Dyl! They're here!" Massie said through the white speaker.

"Coming." shouted Dylan.

Dylan wore a ahhdorable D&G black dress. Kristen wore a Juicy track suit.

"Kay, lets go." Kristen said as soon as Dylan and her came out of the house.

"Mom, I'm going." Massie said through the speaker.

"Okay sweetie, bye love you." Massie's mom said.

Massie shut the front door and saw Issac waiting. The girls hoped in.

"Hello. Off to Kristen's yes?" Issac asked.

"Yeah, Kristen's." Massie said while gesturing Claire to close the car door.

It only took three minutes to get to Kristen's.

"Were here." Massie said.

No one was very cheerful because of Kristen's dad.

Beep. Massie pressed Kristen's apartment number.

Ring, ring, ring No answer...

Massie banged on the glass door.

"Yes, Ma'am?" A door man asked.

"I need to see my friend she's bawling her eyes out in her room." Massie said seriously.

"Okay." The door man said.

He opened the door for the girls to get in They went intothe elevator.

Ding, ding, ding, went the elavater as they pasted floors. One floor for every ding.

Ding, ding, ding. the ding's stopped and the elevator doors opened.

Massie and the others followed Massie as she walked to Kristen's apartment room.

Massie knocked. No answer.

She knocked again. No answer.

"Kristen its Massie and the rest of the PC!! Open the door!" Massie said.

"Hmm , let me try." Alicia said as she stepped closer to the door.

Bang bang, Alicia knocked awfully hard.

The door swung open.

"Way to break an entry Leesh." Massie laughed.

The girls walked into Kristen's apartment.

Dylan shut the door and locked it behind them.

"Kristen? Where are you?" the girls kept on saying as they made their way into Kristen's bedroom.

They gasped.

"Kristen EhMiGawd, WAKE UP!!" Massie screamed.

Kristen laid down on the floor, her eyes red, her cheek flushed, and the pill bottle in her hand.

"Kristen isn't waking up!!" Alicia yelled.

"I CAN SEE THAT LEESH" Massie screamed.

Claire checked her pulse.

"She's alive. She's just unconscious" Claire cried.

"Call 911!!!" Screamed Dylan.

"No, hotel management" Yelled Alicia.

"Pretty Committee, PHONE 911 NOW!!" Massie yelled on the top of her lungs.

"Help me carry her." Massie said.

All the girl except for Alicia picked Kristen up and got her out of her apartment.

Alicia phoned 911.

* * *

**What will happen to Kristen:(**

**Awwe! please REVEIW I'll make way more chapters and more different stories that way!**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R ****R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R ****R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**

**Please do! **


	9. FIGHT4VOTEScompetitionToBeTheNextPC!

**THE HOSPITAL**

**KRISTEN'S BED.**

**Sunday, May 20th**

**2:47 p.m.**

"I'm very sorry girls but your friend Kristen needs to rest a bit." The nurse said to the four girls.

"Ohkay..." Massie said sadly. The four girls walked down the hospital halls and sat waiting at the waiting lounge.

"So... what should we do now?" Alicia asked Massie.

"Make sure no LBR knows about this! So they don't get gossip points!" Claire said worried.

"You're so right, imagine how many gossip points someone would get! Everyone would know what Kristen's done to herself and the Pretty Committee would become the

Druggy Committee. Imagine that." Massie said with a frown.

"EhMiGawd!" Dylan said aloud.

Many strangers looked at her strangely.

"Uh, Dylan what's wrong?" Massie asked looking directly at Dylan.

"Kristen." Dylan said in shock. Dylan pointed to Kristen.

Kristen had red eyes and she was eating jell-o.

"EhMiGawd!! Kristen you ohkay?" Massie and Alicia got up and walked towards her.

Kristen was on a wheelchair.

"Mmmhmm. Jell-O." Kristen said joyfully.

The girls laughed they were so grateful that Kristen was okay.

"Girls, Kristen is going to be a little light headed for a few days so don't be shocked if she says random things." The nurse said seriously.

"Kay." Claire said as she fixed up Kristen's messy hair.

* * *

**OCTAVIAN**** COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL**

**THE HALLS.**

**Monday, May 21st.**

**  
8:42 a.m.**

"I wish Kristen was here." Alicia said as she posted up the fliers for her voting campaign.

"Well, no duhh. Who doesn't wish Kristen was here?" Massie laughed.

People rushed by them and looked at the posters of Alicia.

The posters said,

**_The question?_**

**_Who do you like better and who do you think is less of a backstabber?_**

**_(Of course moi! aka ALCIA - A member of the Pretty Committtee!) _**

**_ME-_****_ALICIA OR AMBER - EW_**

**_VOTE PLEASE ON MY WEBSITE._**

**_ There will be a __competition to become a Pretty Committee member!_******

**_Vote Alicia. You guys are so glamorous._**

**_-Alicia Riviera. _**

Alicia smiled as people said wow to her big posters. Alicia looked ahdorable in her white TNA dress.

Some people even put Alicia's posters in their lockers. Alicia loved this.

Massie Alicia and the rest of the Pretty Committee handed out the posters and papers that said VOTE ALICIA in big Massie pink lettering.

"Hey beautiful, vote ALICIA." Massie said as she handed out the posters.

"A vote for Alicia is a opportunity to become a Pretty Committee member!" Alicia called out.

Every looked so interested! All the people in the school wanted to become part of the Pretty Committee.

"Pretty Committee try-outs are later _IF _I win!!" Alicia shouted.

"Hello, A vote for Alicia is a vote for the Pretty Committee!" Dylan sang, as she handed out posters.

Massie went up to many people and chatted with them and then she brought in the posters. Massie knew who was going to win.

Amber walked in the school's doors and was shocked when she saw all these poster's everywhere!

"EhMiGosh, what are you doing?" Amber quickly asked Alicia.

"Winning." Alicia smirked.

Amber looked like she was about to faint.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! IT'S SO UNFAIR!!!! OF COURSE YOUR GOING TO WIN IF MASSIE HELPS YOU. You... you... loser." Amber shouted.

"EhMiGawd." Everyone said aloud. No one ever called a Pretty Committee member a _loser!_

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU SHOULD LOOK IN THE MIRROR AND ASK YOUSELF AGAIN WHO'S THE LOSER. LOSER." Alicia screamed to the top of her lungs.

Everyone in the Halls chanted "ALICIA, ALICIA, and ALICIA." And " Go, Alicia!" It was clear who was going to win. "QUIET." A nearby teacher said. The halls got a bit quieter.

Amber ran into the washroom. "Hmm, that will show her not to mess with me." Alicia said to herself.

* * *

**OCD**

**THE CAFE**

**Monday, May 21st**

**12:12 p.m.**

Massie got up out of her chair and stood on the table carrying Alicia's poster. It was the largest poster Alicia could make. It was the size of two doors out together.

"ATTENTION!" Massie said holding a microphone.

"Thank you. Well I wanted your attention to say that our very own Alicia Riviera is having a bet with a ugly LBR girl Amber." Massie laughed.

Everyone else laughed too except for Amber. Hilary, Amber's so called best friend laughed too.

"Well, we all know who you all are going to vote for right? Alicia. Am I right?" Massie said through the Microphone.

"YEAH!" Many people screamed.

"Well, if you do, and Alicia wins. Which is very likely. We will hold a Pretty Committee tryouts!!! We will have competitions for you to become one of us! That's right you can be one of the Pretty Committee members! To sign up come to our table and we have papers for you to fill out! 6-10 lucky girls will compete to become a Pretty Committee member! But remember this can only happen if Alicia wins this voting thing!" Massie said joyfully.

Everyone in the Cafe went to their table to sign up. Even others texted their friends to tell them about it so they can apply.

Many people said, " Wow this is so cool!" and " I'm voting for Alicia that's a definite!" Alicia just smiled.

Hilary walked up to their table to and filled out a form. Hilary walked back to her and Amber's table.

"Hil, why'd you fill out that form?" Amber said furiously.

"Because I want to be part of the Pretty Committee." Hilary said not looking at Amber.

"What!! Do you want that stuck up Alicia to win?" Amber said louder.

"I guess... yes I do..." Hilary said.

"WHY???" Amber screamed.

"Because well... I liker her better, no offence and your more of a backstabber." Hilary said and walked away.

Amber sat there shocked. Amber had no friends, no back ups, no pool party invitations and _no votes._

* * *

**HOPE you liked it! Don't worry more to come if you READ AND REVEIW!!! Please, I'll write faster if you do! I'll write 3-4 chapters the next day if i get at least 25 reveiws!! Please add me to your favs :) Thanks for reading!**_  
_

**  
**

**  
**


	10. The girls pick whos in!

**OCTAVIAN**** COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL**

**GYM CLASS**

**Monday, May 21st**

**1:38 p.m.**

"Ahh, it's so sunny!!" Massie said as she finished her laps around her school's fields.

"I'm like so going to buy the same booty shorts I totally love em'!" Katherine said giving Massie Dior shoes. She always gave Massie things. Why? She wanted in.

"Thanks Kat." Massie said hugging the A-lister. She could totally win the competition to be the next Pretty Committee member.

Katherine is kind of a suck-up but she's pretty and Massie loved her style.

Massie had Gym class with Alicia.

Massie sat down on the schools freshly painted benches.

Massie giggled to herself when she saw Alicia trying to run towards her.

"Mass, hey Mass, I HATE RUNNING!" Alicia yelled.

"Well like no duh, who doesn't hate it?" Massie laughed.

Alicia sat down beside Massie and they watched as Amber made her way towards them, but then hesitated and walked away.

"Well Mass I'm having a pool party of my own! Briarwood boys are invited just for you Mass! Hope you can make it for my special guest! I'm having the Pussy Cat Dolls sing!" Katherine said as she handed Massie and Alicia golden envelopes.

It read,

**_Your are invited!_**

**_Where? The Botanic Estate._**

**_Why? Because it's the party season!_**

**_When? Friday, May 25th. 4:00 p.m._**

**_Massie Block, is going to be our special guest! Why? Because she's just so glamorous!_**

**_The whole Pretty Committee is invited. Please come!_**

**_You'll need: A bathing suit/ Bikini, A towel. And that will be all!_**

**_NO LBRS ALLOWED!!! Massie and I will make a personal list of those who are invited and we will check you off so don't even think of making a fake invitation!_**

**_Love, Katherine Botanic._**

Massie smiled as she read this. She turned to Alicia and saw the envy in her eyes. I wish Alicia wasn't so jealous so we can actually be friends. Massie thought to herself.

"I'm way better then her." murmured Alicia. Massie looked up. She heard it.

"Pardon me? I didn't catch that Leesh." Massie said as she bit her lip.

"I didn't say anything." Alicia said as she looked back at the invitation.

"I'm so sure." Massie murmured as she spoke. She didn't want a cat fight. Well at least not now. She was too busy. She didn't have anytime to make evil plans and make someone pay.

Alicia looked up. She heard that too. Alicia just rolled her eyes and put the invitation in her Tiffany & co. purse.

"Well I hope you guys can come!" Katherine said as she walked back towards her b-lister friends. Katherine always wanted to be in Pretty Committee but she was too afraid of getting rejected.

"Me too." Massie smiled. Alicia just looked at Katherine walk happily away.

"So... should we pick who should be in the running to be in the Pretty Committee?" Massie said while checking her nails for any chippings. She was wearing Massie pink of course.

"Yeah, my house or yours?" Alicia said as she took a compact mirror out of her Tiffany & co. bag.

"Mine, I have the Pretty Committee office." Massie said as she looked into Alicia brown eyes.

"Kay." Alicia said as she hugged Massie. Fake? Maybe.

"Okay ladies, enough chit chat! Time to sweat!" Their gym teacher said.

"Ewww." All the girls said.

* * *

**OCTAVIAN**** COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL**

**INFRONT OF THE OCTAVIAN DOORS**

**Monday, May 21st**

**3:02 p.m.**

"So, were going to my house to pick who's going to be in the top 6-10." Massie said to the 4 girls sitting on the bench waiting for Issac.

"Kay." Dylan said.

"Sure, but is Kristen going to be there?" Claire asked nervously.

"Yeah, she texted me earlier and told me she's fine." Massie said as she showed the girls their texting.

Its said,

**MASSIE: **Were going to my house to pick the top 6-10, for the next member of the PC thing. You coming?

**KRISTEN: **Yeah, totally! I'm going to school tomorrow too. The doc said I'm fine. Just don't tell anyone bout this kay:) Pinky promise?

**MASSIE:** Pink promise. :)

**KRISTEN: **Your such an awesome friend! See you at ur house at 3:15?

**MASSIE: **Kay, love ya. :)

**KRISTEN:** J'dore Massie:)

Alicia laughed. The girls looked at her strangely. "What's so funny?" Massie asked.

"Oh, that was out loud? I don't know i was just thinking about ugly Gina filling out a form." Alicia said. She was lying.

"Hey Issac is here. Shall we?" Dylan said as she took Claire's hand.

"Yes we shall!" Claire said. They both giggled and fast walked to the car.

* * *

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**THE PRETTY COMMITTEE'S OFFICE.**

**Monday, May 21st**

**3:35p.m.**

"Awwwe, Kris you look amazing I missed you so much!" Massie said as she hugged her friend.

"Me to! Although the jello-o was good. Strawberry flavor." Kristen smiled.

The five girls laughed. " Ohkay enough talking lets get to work!" Alicia said as she took out the pile of forms and pictures to show their faces and style.

Massie took the forms and the pictures that were attached to the forms and spreaded them out on the office table.

The table was very big! Their was chairs all around it. Like a presidents table where meetings take place. But there was a big symbol and the words in fancy writing.

It said, THE PRETTY COMMITTEE.

And it showed all their faces and their names beside them. Then there was one empty one. Just for the person who wins the competition.

"Well, this is how were going to do this. We will pick 2-3 people each. Our favorites! And then we'll evaluate altogether!" Massie said while examining the pictures and forms.

"Awesome idea Mass!" Claire said as she searched though the forms.

There was so many! Was it possible to go though it all in one day? For the Pretty Committee anything is possible and I mean anything!

_1 hour and 30 minutes later..._

"Ohkay, lets see what we got here. Everyone hand me your pictures and forms with your name on it." Massie said as the Pretty Committee members all handed her their picks.

"Lets start with Kuh-laires. She picked,

Rachel Mensil, Paula Fro & Layne... the oatmeal girl." Massie said as she held up the pictures and passed around the forms for all the Pretty Committee too see. Claire took out her gummy worms from Cam. There were cinnamon hearts, gummy worms, gummy bears and one pink lollipop, it said I LOVE YOU, in big red letters.

Dylan looked at Claire's gummy worms and bit her lip. Should I tell her what a jerk Cam is and what he's did to her? Dylan thought again. No, I don't want to hurt Claire.

"I'm not so sure about Layne..." Alicia said while looking at Layne's form.

"Me neither." said Kristen.

"So Laynes an outtie?" Massie asked her friends.

"Hmm." Dylan said as she looked at Laynes form.

"All for those that are in for OUTTIE say OUT." Massie said while looking at everyone.

"Out." Alicia said. "A total out!" Dylan sang.

"No offence Kuh-laire but its an outtie for moi!" Massie said.

"It's alright." Claire said. "Ohkay, well Kristen? Outtie or Innie?" Massie asked Kristen.

"I think innie." Kristen said. " WHAT?" Alicia said in shock.

"You heard me innie. I think she's cool and has a lot of power. She'd be a great Pretty Committee member." Kristen said.

Claire smiled. She might actually have one of her best friends be in the Pretty Committee! Now maybe she will be allowed to hang out with her? Well Massie let her. But Alicia said no.

"You got to be kidding me!" Alicia said to Massie and Kristen.

"Well I think she's a good secret keeper and I guess she's kind of pretty we just need to fix her up." Massie said as she smiled to Claire.

"That's great! AWESOME!" Claire shouted. Massie and Alicia looked at her weirdly. "What?" Alicia asked.

"Oh, nothing. I meant whatevs." Claire said as she backed up her words that just shot out.

"Well, she's a in." Massie said. Claire took out her phone and hid it under the big wood table and texted Layne. She couldn't wait till Massie taught her how to text behind her back for  
_emergencies._

**CLAIRE: **Massie accepted you into the competition for the next PC member:) :) :)

**LAYNE:** ?

**CLAIRE:** The form you filled out and the picture you attached to it? Ring any bells? You look great in your pic btw. :)

**LAYNE: **I didn't put a form in...

**CLAIRE:** what:(

* * *

**Thanks for reading now you reveiw! My writing is for you to read and you to reveiw so please do! All my work for what? What? Just u reading and then crossing? REVEIW! Please don't be shell fish and reveiw!!!!! Who do you want to be the next memeber of the Pretty Committee? **You could always give me your name and last name! And totally its possible! If you wnat to please send me/ reveiw it and add in

**Your name:**

**Your last name:**

**Your hair color:**

**Stright? wavy? Frizzy?**

**Eye color:**

**Background/Religion:**

**Favorite stores/name brands:**

* * *

**Thants all and I'll add you into the story how awesome would that be? You'll be part of the IN Pretty committee!  
**

**_-please reveiw. Love,_**

**_Massie Block. _ **


	11. OMG! OMG! ANNONUCE MENTS

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**THE PRETTY COMMITTEE'S OFFICE.**

**Monday, May 21st**

**4:07p.m.**

**_  
Recap._**

**CLAIRE: **Massie accepted you into the competition for the next PC member:) :) :)

**LAYNE:** ?

**CLAIRE:** The form you filled out and the picture you attached to it? Ring any bells? You look great in your pic btw. :)

**LAYNE: **I didn't put a form in...

**CLAIRE:** what:(

* * *

_Continued, _

LAYNE: Yeah, I filled out a form but I never handed it in...

CLAIRE: Well I',m looking at your form right now.

Claire stared blackly at Laynes form.

"Something wrong Kuh-laire?" Massie said. Claire rasied her head from looking at her cell phone.

"Oh, uh nope." Claire said biting her lip.

"Ohkay, if you say so. Wait a mintue are you texting?" Massie said. Massie got up and slowly walked towards Claire.

"Uh no." Claire paniced.

LAYNE: Well it's awesome I got accepted by Massie!

Claire could only panic. She wrote something but she realized she didn't know what she texted to Layne. She quickly pressed what she thought was ya bye! But it was far from it.

**CLAIRE**: YA LBRR

Layne was shocked. wern't they like best friends?

"Oh, never mind I just thought you were texting to someone." Massie said as she looked down at Claire.

"Haha, well I guess you guessed wrong." Claire tryed to force a giggle but it sounded more of a cry for help.

"Haha, yeah."Massie said in suspistion.

"Back to the topic ladies!" Alicia said looking at the pictures of Rachel Mensil and Paula Fro.

"What do you think about Paula Fro?" Massie asked the Pretty Committtee.

"She's very cowgirl like. I hate it." Kristen said making a smelly face.

"I agree with Kristen. She's not a GLU." Dylan said. Claire agreed.

"Why'd you agree if you picked it?" Alicia said trying to make Claire feel awkward.

"Oh, I don't know I guess I just wanted to know what you guys would think about her." Claire said.

"Yeah, I would too." Massie said back smiling.

"Uh, whatevs." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Ohkay, next person, Rachel Mensil?" Alicia said as she looked at her form and smiled.

Rachel was Spanish like herself. I guess she can _follow_ moi! Thought Alicia.

"I like her, she's totally in." Alicia said putting her form and picture in the accepted pile.

"Ahaha, I don't think so. She's so LBR ish have you seen her top?" Kristen laughed.

"I totally have to agree with Kristen." Dylan said as she looked at the strange top in Rachel's picture.

Claire thought to herself, this is my chance to show ALicia she can't boss me around.

"Ew, Rachel? I only picked her as a joke. She's so like UN-FLU material. Your so like kidding Alicia right?" Claire snapped then smirked.

"Haha totally Kuh-laire." Massie giggled. "Well ahh-duh a joke. I'd never let her in. But I'm sure if you were desperate Kuh-laire you would." Alicia snapped back and rolled her eyes.

"Well, she's out." Massie giggled. "Next." called Kristen.

"Ohkay, Kristen's. She picked Olivia... and Sammi Oga. For people that want Olivia say IN." Massie called.

No one said anything. They were afraid to get criticized or they just believed that person didn't belong in the "in" group such as theirs.

"Haha, ohkay. For those who like Sammi say IN! IN." Massie said.

"IN." Claire called out. "IN!" Dylan and Kristen said together.

"OUT!" Alicia said. The girls gasped...

"What Leesh?" Massie said looking at Alicia in a worried face.

"Haha, joke! I meant IN!" Alicia forced a smile.

"Next, Dylan's picks were, Kelly Roland. Only Kelly Roland… It's a total innie for moi." Massie said.

"In for moi too." Claire said. Claire always copied Massie because she followed Massie her and Massie were like flats with leggings and a jean skirt, you got to have it!

"Me too." Kristen and Dylan said once again. Alicia just decided to follow Massie. " I agree." Alicia said.

"Alright, here's our people so far, Kelly Roland... Sammi Oga and Layne. We need at least six more." Massie said.

"Next, Alicia's picks were, Emily Howii, Katrina Lemi and Kathy Mew. I'm in for Kathy Mew and Katrina. But I'm hating Emily." Massie turned to Claire. "How bout you,

Kuh-laire?" Massie asked. "I totally agree with you Mass." Claire smiled.

"Awesome, Dyl, Krist?" Massie said while looking at the peoples picture's once again.

"I say yes to Kathy for sure. She's cool." Dylan said. " I like them both. I hate Emily too." Kristen said.

"Ohkay, Emily out, Katrina and Kathy in." Massie put them in the accepted pile.

"Next are mine. I'm thinking Amber Remeena, Jasmine Talien, and Beth Froda. I like them all." Massie smiled.

"I totally agree with you Mass they're all good." Claire said while examining the pictures and forms.

"Me three." Dylan said. " Me four." Kristen said excitingly. " All but Amber I can't believe you'd pick her." Alicia snapped.

"Perfect! We'll announce who's going to compete to be in the Pretty Committee! It's Kelly Roland, Sammi Oga, Layne, Kathy Mew, Katrina Lemi, Amber Remeena, Jasmine Talien and Beth Froda!" Massie said joyfully.

"Great." Alicia said excitingly. "EhMiGawd, look at the time! It went by so fast. I got to go home." Claire said. "Me too!" Dylan laughed. "Me three!" Kristen said.

"And me four..." Alicia said and forced a smile.

The girls went home and talked on the phone about what they were going to wear for Tuesday. Massie put her outfit on her mannequin.

**LAYNE:** You changed why r u so mean now? If Massie picked me to be in why are you calling me a LBR?

Claire didn't read that message. Why? Because she left her cell phone at Massie's Pretty Committtee office.

Will Layne want to compete to try to become a PC member? Only Drama can tell!

* * *

**THANK YOU! NOW IT'S TIME TO REVEIW! I have more chapters already made! If you reveiw faster and more I'll post them faster! Please Reveiw! Thats all I ask! **

**And remember, **

**Who do you want to be the next memeber of the Pretty Committee? **You could always give me your name and last name! And totally its possible! If you wnat to please send me/ reveiw it and add in

**Your name:**

**Your last name:**

**Your hair color:**

**Stright? wavy? Frizzy?**

**Eye color:**

**Background/Religion:**

**Favorite stores/name brands:**

* * *

**Thants all and I'll add you into the story how awesome would that be? You'll be part of the IN Pretty committee!  
**

**_-please reveiw. Love,_**

**_Massie Block. _ **

* * *


	12. THE VOTES ARE IN? OMG surprise!

**OCTAVIAN**** COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL**

**THE CAFE**

**Monday, May 22nd**

**12:36 p.m.**

"Ohkay, people can I have you attention?" Amber yelled while she was standing on top of the Octavian Cafe table. No one stopped to listen.

"Let me try. ATTENTION THE PRETTY COMMITTEE MEMBER SUCH AS MOI IS TALKING TO YOU." Alicia screamed. Everyone stopped.

"Ohkay, perfecto." Amber said. Alicia took out the silver envelope (Carrying the voting results.) And guess who stays... Alicia opened the envelope...

"MOI! MOI, MOI!! I stay!!!" Alicia said not surprised. "Huh..." Amber just said. " Amber I think I've been to harsh. You can stay in this school but I might change my mind so watch it." Alicia said smirking.

"Yes ma'am... I mean Alicia." Amber said and then quickly got off the table and sat with Hilary. Hilary the bask stabber who back stabs many people.

Massie got up on the table. EVERYONE looked up at her and quickly stopped talking.

"I'll announce who the Pretty Committee felt had the most confidence and potential to be one of us. You'll be competing so don't play nice with the other girls. Ohkay, here are the names, congrats to, Kelly Roland, Sammi Oga, Kathy Mew, Katrina Lemi, Amber Remeena, Jasmine Talien, Beth Froda and Layne." Massie said and congrats them. Claire shot up for her que. Claire through balloons in the air and confetti.

Claires phone vibrated. Thank gawd Massie gave me my phone without reading any messages. Thought Claire.

**LAYNE**: You changed why r u so mean now? If Massie picked me to be in why are you calling me a LBR?

**CLAIRE:** I never called you a LBR. And how am I being mean to you?

**LAYNE: **You just sent me a message earlier saying this: YA LBRR!!!!

**CLAIRE: **Ohh... I meant YA BYE! But I guessed I pressed the wrong buttons... Forgive me?

**LAYNE:** Uhh, fine forgiven! I'M SO HAPPY I CAN BECOME A PC MEMBER! Massie actually picked me.

**CLAIRE:** Yeah, I know! Well I g2g! I heard 5 new girls from New York are coming to our school! Gossip points!

**LAYNE: **Awesome, kay bye!

* * *

Claire got down from the table and texted all of her Pretty Committee friends.

**CLAIRE: **Gossip Points!!! 5 new girls from New York are coming to our school!

**MASSIE:** So late in the term? And five girls, wow

**ALICIA:** OMG how did you find this out? Five that's a lot!

**KRISTEN:** I guess Kuh-laire beat you to the punch!

**DYLAN:** Ha-ha!

**ALICIA:** Pstt, I knew that already I was just waiting to tell you guys later!

**CLAIRE:** Oh puh-lease! Go to our table so we can talk.

**MASSIE:** Kay.

"EhMiGawd! New girls! Are they pretty?" Alicia asked. as soon as they all sat in their seats at their table.

"I don't know. All I know is that they're coming tomorrow! They wear tons of designer wear and they had a group like ours called the Preppy crew." Claire said joyfully. She was happy that she did something right.

"What if the Briarwood boys like them better?" Claire cried. "They won't! No committee or crew or whatevs can be better then us. They may join us but they will never be better then the originals. Sorry Kuh-laire." Alicia said. "I totally agree with you Leesh. But just in case lets get to school earlier so we know what were in for." Massie said looking at all four of her best friends.

**_'The warning bell rang at 12:55.'_**

"Kay! Awesome idea Mass." Kristen said as she got up off her chair. See you guys after school kay." Dylan said as she and Dylan made their way into Math.

"Byes!" Alicia said as she waved goodbye. Alicia and Claire were heading to Social Studies. "Bye Pretty Committee." Massie said as she waved goodbye in her best queen wave as possible. She wanted to see this "Crew" as soon as possible. Massie headed to art. Layne was in art.

* * *

**_Art class._**

"Good after noon class, I'll be taking your teachers place for one month because your art teacher is on vacation. I need all you students to help me okay. Now I need you guys to partner up. Hurry, hurry, hurry!" the sub Mr. Aragon said.

Massie just sat there. A whole bunch of girls came to her, saying: "Want to be my partner?" and " I need a partner, be mine?" and Massie's favorite one. "Massie can you pretty please be my partner you the best!" Layne even ran up to Massie. She wanted Massie to like her so she could be a member of the Pretty Committee. She, Layne never thought she'd want to become a member.

She chose the choice between Amber and Layne. She picked Layne. Shocking? Or typical Massie? More like shocking to Layne. She never was this close to Massie. The second Massie picked her. Is the second she felt kind of popular.

"Okay class, you're going to have to draw a picture of your partners favorite thing." the sub said.

"Ohkay, do you want to go first or should I?" Layne said nervously. She was afraid that if she did one little thing wrong her chances were gone. But if she did good, her chances would be big! She didn't care about what Alicia and Kristen thought as long as Massie, Dylan and Claire liked her.

She liked Claire because Claire was her best friend until Massie. Layne, too wanted Massie to like her. She liked Dylan because they both went to summer camp last year together and they were like buddy, buddy.

"I'll go first." Massie smiled. _Ohkay, that went well. _Layne thought to herself. _Very well. Pretty good I must say. _

"My favorite thing would be... the Pretty Committee." Massie said as she fixed her hair. "Good choice!" Layne said trying to get Massie to have fun with her. "I know right." Massie said as she played with her Juicy pencil. Yes, a designer pencil too. Believe it or not. Layne drew five girls.

Massie first. She was in the middle as always. Alicia was beside Massie's left side. Claire was on Massie's right side. Dylan was beside Claire and Dylan was beside Alicia's right side.

Massie smirked when she saw Layne struggle to write The Pretty Committee. _She wants to be in this group. She needs to. And she needs me to help her. _Thought Massie. Might as well make her happy. Massie smirked again.

"EhMiGawd." Massie said forcing a smile. " What, what? Did I do something wrong." Layne panicked.

"Er, no. But, I think..." Massie trailed off. " What? You think what?" Layne panicked some more.

"I think it looks so ahdorable and I look good there." Massie said as she pointed to Layne's drawing of her. It was labeling Massie Block. "Well no duh, you always look good!" Layne said, giggling. "Ha-ha, thanks Lay-ane!" Massie said as she stepped close to Layne to hug her.

Layne had a instinct smile. "Well, I can't help the truth." Layne said as she made an arrow pointing to Massie. It said:

--Caution Hottest OCD girl! Watch out for flames.

Massie laughed. She was beginning to like Layne already.

* * *

**Making more chapters! Meet the new 5 girls! Including ( Meet the new girls. )**

**Chase,_ Van Burugh -_In their group the Preppy Crew.- Most like: Dylan. **

**Amanda, _Fouda - -_In their group the Preppy Crew.- Most like: Claire**

**Ann, _Hummer _**( I had to make up a last name.) **_-_In their group the Preppy Crew.- Most like: Kristen**

**Tiffany/Tiffy, _Armani_ ( Not my real name. And yes Tiffany is my name.)_ -_In thier group the Preppy Crew.- I'm best known as Massie Block.**

**Elaheh/Elly, _Eliz _(My best friend In real life. Not real last name!) -_ -_In their group the Preppy Crew.- Most like: Alicia. (SERIOUSLY! The bewbs! ROFL) Sorz Elly ROFL.**

* * *

**Sorry No more room for anymore girlies! Check my other new story I'll make new Characters for that one but this one is all booked up! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters! Sadly! I'd pay a lot of money to own it I wish. Well Enjoy, my next future chapters. Which I am working on.


	13. Meet the new girls Snobby much? DUH!

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL**

**THE HALLS**

**Monday, May 23rd**

**8:30 a.m.**

"I see them!" Claire said pointing to the new girls. Massie, Alicia and Claire were wearing white Bebe t-shirts. Thier white Bebe teachers had bebe wirtten in rhinestones over their chests. Kristen and Dlan were wearing Bebe sport tank tops. It had BEBE SPORT written on the chest. Massie and Alicia wore dark skinny jeans.

Massie wore golden white flats. Alicia wore black flats. Claire wore regular jeans with flip flops. Kristen wore jeans with runners, and Dylan wore long shorts with flip flops.

Massie quickly turned around. Alicia followed. Dylan and Kristen were too distracted with their lip gloss. "Kristen, Dyl! Look." Alicia tapped them on the back.

"EhMiGawd..." Massie said. The five girls talked like them... Walked like them... they were exactually like them. Massie saw thier Alpha. She would have to take her down. But how? She is probably knows what she knows. Kristen and Dylan turned around. The first thing Kristen heard was,

"Do this school have a soccer team?" the girl wearing a soccer sweater said.

"EhMiGawd!!! That girl, the Iranian girl! She looks like moi!" Alicia said in shock.

"And that asian girl... she's like me. but without the brown hair..." Massie said with her jaw open.

"Well, well, well I thinkwe met our match. Litarally!" Dylan said looking at her twin.

"Competition." ALicia said. "Lets go introduce ourselves and show them whos boss around here." Massie said with confidence.

"So, right!" Claire quickly said. the girls followed Massie.

The new girls turned around.

"And you are?" the new alpha leader asked. "I'm Massie Block. Who are you?" Massie asked giving a bossy look.

"I'm Tiffany Armani. Girls introduce your selves." Tiffany said looking at Massie.

"I'm Elaheh Eliz. But people call me Elly. So keep it at Elly." Elly said. Elly turned to Massie and whispered. They both looked at Alicia... back at eachother and giggled.

"I'm Ann Hummer." Ann said playing with her soccer ball.

"Cool, you play soccer?" Kristen asked Ann.

the Preppy Crew all laughed. " No duh she plays soccer. She was the captain in our old school." Tiffany said smirking.

"But she ain't here. I am." Kristen snapped. Massie and Claire whispered to eachother and giggled.

"I've heard of you guys... the Pretty Committee right?" Tiffany asked Massie. _Good she knows whos Alpha. Thought Massie. _

"Well, who hasn't heard of us!" Massie laughed. The rest of the Pretty Committee laughed with her.

"Names, Aman-duhh Fouda." Amanda said.

"And mine, its Chase. Chase Van Burugh." Chase said.

Massie had to admit they looked pretty good. They wore designer brands.

* * *

**How the Pretty Committee felt/thought.**

_How am I going to compete with a total me? _Massie thought to her self.

_I'm the pretty girl not Ella or Elly or whatevs her name is_. Thought Alicia

_I'm a better soccer player!!! That's why I'm captain here! My daddy gave me more confidence! HA! He's ohkay! The doc said he's just recovering. _Thought Kristen.

_She's weraing keds... Amanda is wearing keds! Totally my thing! Until Massie hated it that is_. Claire lipped to herself.

_I'm cuter! Way skinnier too?_ Dylan hoped.

* * *

**What the Preppy crew felt/thought.**

_She's pretty... But I was voted most popular in my old school. Was she? _Tiffany thought.

_I'm soo prettier! She's probably some queer girl! Was her name Alysha? Or Ali? maybe Alicia? Whatevs. _Elly smiled.

_I'm sooo going to take that captain phase away from her in thi sschool! I'm soo better. _Ann giggled.

_She so... plain! I bet she wears cheap ugly things. I admit I used too but I'm better now. Way better then that.. that thing! _Amanda smirked._  
_

_I'm sooo skinny! Way skinnier then her I hope! I've got to make her fatter then I'll be actually happy for once!_ Chase planned!

* * *

Massie heard talking. She turned around and saw other girls introducing them selves and coming in from the OCD doors. Massie took out her cell phone. 

**MASSIE: **Oh bring it on Preppy Crew:)

**ALICIA: **Were way better and they know it.

**CLAIRE: **You show em' whos boss Mass!

**KRISTEN:** I think I'm a better soccer player!

**DYLAN:** You haven't even seen her play yet! I think I'm fatter then her...

**MASSIE: **YOU'RE NOT FAT!

**CLAIRE: **YOU'RE NOT FAT!

**ALICIA: **YOU'RE NOT FAT!

**KRISTEN: **YOU'RE NOT FAT!

**DYLAN:** I know I know,but what if she's skinnier!

**MASSIE: **Doubt it! You're skinny too DYL!

**CLAIRE: **That Amanda girl is wearing KEDS! So used to be my thing! Massie Keds are so out right!!!

**MASSIE:** No Claire there so in!

**ALICIA: **HA-HA.

**CLAIRE:** I thought you hated them?

**MASSIE: **I DO! I was being sarcastic. But I'll totalie make Keds way more unwanted! She'll wish she never bought them.

**CLAIRE: **Lets go sit down at the bench beside the washroom?

**ALICIA:** It stinks there!

**KRISTEN:** Totally its so nasty!

**DYLAN: **Eww I know!

**KRISTEN: **Oh whatever, see ya there

**CLAIRE:** See ya.

**DYLAN:** Alrighty.

**ALICIA: **See ya later alligator.

**MASSIE:** In a while crocodile.

Claire was the first to sit on the bench. Massie and ALicia walked together whispering. Probably about the new girls.

Kristen and DYlan walked over giggling. Claire was the only one without a bestie well, like the Pretty Committee members were her best friends but like no friend always with her... well like Peanut butter and Jelly! Claire was the Peanut butter and she needed a Jelly.

_The Keds wearing girl shall be my Jelly. But will Massie or Alicia kick me out of the Pretty Committee if I become best friends with a Preppy Crew member? Hopefully Massie will like Amanda. Amanda will be my bestfriend. I'll try my hardest to become her BFF4L! _Thought Claire. She was determined to win Amanda as her friend. She won't let anyone in her way...

Not even Massie?

* * *

Making more chapters!( Meet the new girls. ) 

**Chase,**_** Van Burugh -**_**In their group the Preppy Crew.- Most like: Dylan. **

**Amanda, **_**Fouda - -**_**In their group the Preppy Crew.- Most like: Claire**

**Ann, **_**Hummer **_( I had to make up a last name.) _**-**_**In their group the Preppy Crew.- Most like: Kristen**

**Tiffany/Tiffy, **_**Armani**_**Not my real name. And yes Tiffany is my name.)**_** -**_**In thier group the Preppy Crew.- I'm best known as Massie Block.**

**Elaheh/Elly, **_**Eliz **_**(My best friend In real life. Not real last name!) -**_** -**_**In their group the Preppy Crew.- Most like: Alicia. (SERIOUSLY! The bewbs! ROFL) Sorz Elly ROFL.**

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW! I have more chapters waiting to be put into the storie:)**

**Thanks**

**  
-Tiffany/Massie :)  
**


	14. TheNewGirlsFindOutTheTruth? OrJustLies?

**OCTAVIAN**** COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL**

**ART CLASS**

**Wednesday, May 23rd**

**9:10a.m.**

"Everyone listen up we have new students all the way from New York!" the sub said loudly and proudly.

"Lets welcome our new comers!" the sub said.

"Welcome to our school." most of the people said. "Ladies can you please introduce yourselves. And maybe tell us a little bit about yourselves?" the teacher said looking at the girls.

"Of course." Tiffany said smiling.

"My name is Tiffany Armani.I love shopping and clothes. This is our group and were known as the Preppy Crew." Tiffany said loudly.

"Names, Elly Eliz... I like to shop..." Elly said covering her big chest.

"And I'm Ann... I'm Asian... I love soccer. I was captain in my old school!" Ann said to the class, then smiled.

"I'm Amanda Fouda... I'm originally from Florida but I moved to New York and now I'm living here.

"And I'm Chase Van Burugh. I love cookies..." Chase said fidgeting with her D&G sweater.

"Thank you. Girls take any seat." the sub said. The girls tried to find a seat to sit together but the open seats were scattered.

We know what Massie would do. " Excuse me, could you move to another seat I wnat my first day to be with my BFFs. So scoot it." Tiffany said with confidence.

They moved. Yes, they listened to her. Total Massie attitude! Tiffany's friends sat in their places leaving Massie in the middle of her friends.

"Err, excuse me Massie, I need that seat." Tiffany said as she glared at Massie.

"Awwe, too bad it's taken eh." Massie smirked.

"Yeah, so move." Tiffany whispered.

"Okay ladies, free drawing period. All I need is some drawing from everyone." the sub said. He fell asleep on the desk, leaving the class free to yell, scream and fool around.

"This is MY spot. You better watch who your talking to." Massie said aloud. Elly (Tiffany best friend) stood up. "Get lost UAL this is Tiffs seat now loser." Elly said.

Alicia heard that. She stood up. "Excuse me LBRs but this will always be Massie's seat. And if you knew who you were messing with you'd bow down to your knees." Alicia smirked.

"EhMiGawd, if you knew who we were you'd transfer schools before we make your life miserable you ULP!" Tiffany laughed. (UAL means: Ugly Annoying Loser)

"You are so not a PLM! You're so loser-ish! We are way better then you UAL's!" Elly laughed. The other Preppy crew members were actually doing their work.

(PLM means: Pretty Like Me)

"Oh puh-lease! You wish LBR!" Massie snapped.

Massie took out her cell phone from behide her back and texted to Claire, Kristen, Dylan and Alicia.

**MASSIE: **Oh its on! Thoughs LBR's think there going to beat us? HA! No competition. We always win. ALWAYS.

**CLAIRE: **What happened?

**ALICIA:** TOTALLY!

**MASSIE:** Tell ya at the Cafe.

**KRISTEN: **I'm confused?

**DYLAN: **Was it the Preppy Crew?

**KRISTEN:** PUKE!

**ALICIA: **Yeah there being such LBR's! Mass will tell you what they did to her.

**MASSIE:** I gotta plan.

The door came open hard.

"QUIET DOWN! I've been getting complaints. GO TO WORK UNLESS YOU WANT D.T!" the principle yelled.

Everyone stopped talking. It was silent.

"That's better." he said

He slammed the door when he walked out. He didn't notice the sub sleeping? How weird.

As soon as the door hit the end the sub woke up. "Ahh, its so nice to see you children working." the sub smiled.

Massie glared at Tiffany. Alicia glared at Elly.

Could Massie's group the Pretty Committee actually lose?

Wait a minute this is the Pretty Committee. Don't we all know who will win in the end? I hope so.

* * *

**OCTAVIAN**** COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL**

**THE CAFE**

**Wednesday, May 23rd**

**12:11 p.m.**

"EhMiGawd, they did that!!!! They are so going down!" Dylan said getting mad.

"EhMiGawd I know! So what's the plan?" Kristen said looking at Massie.

"WAIT. LBR's alert. LBR's alert." Alicia whispered.

The Preppy Crew approached them.

"This is our table." Tiffany said to the Pretty Committee.

"Oh puh-lease. Be my guest and try to take it away from us." Alicia said smiling sweetly.

"Ha! You wish UAL! We don't even need to try." Tiffany said giggling. The girls laughed with her.

"EhMiGawd! You seriously don't think you can beat us do you? Well FYI, we are the Preppy Crew. We never lose." Elly said.

And with that they walked away. Massie was shocked. No one ever called her a UAL.

"EhMiGawd! They could totally be a threat!" Alicia said biting at her nails.

"Don't bite. I have a plan." Massie said

"Stop biting your nails Leesh! You're wreaking your manicure." Claire squeaked.

Alicia looked down at her nails...

"Ewww! Now you're going t get a new one, before any poeple from school sees this!" Massie whispered loudly.

Elly walked up to their table. "Hey, I was wondering if err... I could hang with you guys from now on?" Elly said hoping for a yes.

"Ha-ha. You? No." Massie giggled softly. "Well I want to join your Committee..." Elly said sweetly again.

"Were already having a competition. Were you can become a member of our Committee. Go ask your fellow Preppy Crew members about it! But don't let your friend Tiff know about this. If you tell her, you're totally not going to be in the run to be our next member. But if you don't tell her then you'll have an advantage. Anyways I saw Tiff and Chase running down the halls without you? Where they possibly ditching you? Well, there bad friends. Good luck." Massie said then winked.

Elly quickly walked away back to her real friends. "Awesome, now I can be more popular! Well our groups are the same but I can maybe be the next Alpha! or 2nd Alpha! The ditched me... Well thats what thier gorup is telling me. Lies? Not lies? I'll ask Tiff." Elly murmured. She thought; What if they're just using me... What if they make me their follower... That follower part would most likely happen.

I'll drop my Preppy Crew friends just for popularity. They will forgive me if I don't win the competition right? Elly stopped thinking. Her thoughts were broken with Chases talking.

"EhMiGawd, Elly why the hell did you run off to Massie's group the Pretty Committee? What did you do? Did you diss them?" Chase asked eagerly.

"Oh, err... Yeah I dissed them. It was a piece of cake they had nothing to say." Elly said lying. Elly tried to force a non-lying smile.

Tiff could tell she was lying. She was sweating. She lies most of the time. Its a fact that she learned over the past few days.

Tiff wanted to try to break it and prove that Elly was lying.

"So what did you say?" Tiff asked then added a concerned look.

"Oh... I said Alicia your boobs are fake unlike mine..." Elly quickly responded. "Maybe she wasn't lying..." Tiff murmured. Elly's such a good friend. She can't be lying.

We've been friends for ever! But I hope that doesn't change. Maybe dreams do come true?

The girls went to their classes. Tiffany Chase and Elly in Art class.

"Good afternoon ladies please take your seats." the sub told everyone.

Tiff sat down. Elly sat beside her as always. "Okay, now you may draw whatever you want." the sub said sweetly. Tiff looked towards Elly.

"Haha, I thought I smelt you!" Tiff laughed.

Tiff and Elly smiled and started chatting. 15 minutes passed. "I'm so tired I'm going to sleep!" Tiff laughed. Chase was drawing. She wanted to get good grades because her mom let her have whatever she wanted if she got good grades.

"Ha, ohkay." Elly said as she drew flowers and pictures of Tiff and Elly saying that they would be best friends forever.

Tiff was dreaming... A dream where Elly left their Preppy group for the Pretty Committee. But they just used her. Yes, how rotten. They kicked her out of the Pretty Committee and she became a LBR or a UAL. No one liked her. They knew who she really was. Tiff would just laugh. Elly was never really a good friend. Thank god it happened now then later.

Hopefully karma will take its place. And guess what? Karmas a female dog.

Tiff woke up. 10 minutes had passed. "Hey Elly, Chase, I had the weirdest dream. Your going to laugh when I tell you this. Like it will happen! Well anyways yeah here I go. I dreamt that you left our friends ship to be more popular with Massie. Then they accepted you then dumped you like you were last years Burberry bags. Then you became a ugly UAL!! How pathetic!!! Like that will happen right?" Tiff laughed and started doodling in her art book.

"Yeah like that will happen." Elly laughed with Tiff. "What a silly dream.!" Tiff laughed again. Can dreams come true? If they do what will happen?

Will Elly and Tiff actually spilt up? So much for BFF4L? Well stay with me to find out!

JUST FOR YOUR INFO; This chapter is a true story. Some parts are made up. But most parts are true :) Thanks for your support!

* * *

**This may or may not be a true story. (Pstt it is! It happened to me like 1 day ago. Well just warning you about fake friends!) **

**Remember these are real people!!! ((Were not actually a real clique its for fun!)) **

**Chase,_ Van Burugh -_In their group the Preppy Crew.- Most like: Dylan. **

**Amanda, _Fouda - -_In their group the Preppy Crew.- Most like: Claire**

**Ann, _Hummer _**( I had to make up a last name.) **_-_In their group the Preppy Crew.- Most like: Kristen**

**Tiffany/Tiffy, _Armani_ Not my real name. And yes Tiffany is my name.)_ -_In thier group the Preppy Crew.- I'm best known as Massie Block.**

**Elaheh/Elly, _Eliz _(A girl in my school.) -_ -_In their group the Preppy Crew.- Most like: Alicia.**


	15. AHorridZit&ItsABloodyday?

**OCTAVIAN**** COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL**

**THE HALLS**

**Wednesday, May 23rd**

**3:00 p.m.**

"Like EhMahGosh!! Am I getting a zit?" Elly looked in her magnetic mirror on her locker as she asked Tiff.

"Er... a little, just wash it good before anyone sees you! We can't let minor distractions stop us from taking the throne from Massie. We need to dish the dirt and Elly you're good with that." Tiff smiled. She had a plan... A pretty darn awesome plan.

Elly looked at her zit once more and slammed her locker shut. 'BAM'

"Bathroom?" Elly asked Tiff.

"Bathroom." Tiff answered while looking at the crowded halls.

They'll soon be bowing down to us... Not Massie, ew no. Us.

Tiff and Elly hooked arms and walked towards the bathrooms for a touch up.

They walked closer to the door...

"WOAHHHH" Olivia came crashing into Tiff on her way out of the washroom. Most of the girls in the washroom were laughing.

Massie, Alicia, Claire, Kristen and Dylan were smirking.

"Watch it UAL, like ew ness!" Tiff screeched.

Chase walked towards the bathroom and Elly and her helped her up.

"EhMahGosh, who did this to you?" Chase asked ready to take out her cat nails. Freshy polished cat nails.

Tiff and Elly pointed to Olivia.

"I'm like so sorry. Uh, sorry." Olivia ran. ran down the halls. She rushed past the crowding people and outside into the front of Octavian Country Day School.

The girls heard that slam the doors made as Olivia ran.

"Nice zit Elly." Alicia laughed. Massie and Alicia high-fived.

Elly gasped. Was it that easy to see? I mean its not like its a wart or a mole or anything... It was just a zit. And zits go away... Right?

"Well at least she doesn't have fake boobs like yours." Chase giggled while mentioning it. Chase and Tiff bumbed hips.

"Yeah, ha like that diss Elly won! At least my boobs are real unlike yours Alicia. Ha, that's what she said ring any bells?" Tiff laughed aloud.

"Uh, nope. Not at all Elly said nothing about Leeshes boobs." Massie said while giving Tiff and Chase the evil eye.

Elly was sweating. All over especially in her arm pits. She wanted to raise her arm because it was sticky but people would see her puddles full of sweat. She carefully kept them down.

Tiff stared at Elly in amazement.

"What are they talking about?" Tiff asked Elly.

Kristen and Claire were whispering...

All Elly could make out was zit. She knew it was her they were talking about because everyone else's faces were darn clean. No zits what so ever.

Elly didn't hear Tiff she was too busy turning around and covering her zit with makeup. It didn't work as well as she thought it would but what hey? Its worth a try right?

Elly turned back around and out away her makeup.

Massie and Dylan both giggled they were the first to see the orange covered zit.

"Are you lousy Harry Potters invisibility cloak?" Massie asked giggling with Dylan.

Alicia and Claire looked up. They laughed as soon as their eyes hit Elly's pimple. Kristen didn't care she was in the washroom actually using the equipment there.

"Who? Me?" Elly said attempting to act confident.

"No duh you." Dylan jumped in.

"Er, no... why?" Elly asked with a confused look on her face.

"Because your magic cloak didn't work on a certain part of you zit... meaning the whole thing." Massie giggled and high fived Kristen.

Ah, ha!! I bet you were dying for a Massie joke. Not bad Elly thought. Elly wanted out. She wanted out of here she wanted to go back home. She was obviously unwanted here why should she stay?

Tiff and Chase just looked around. They spotted Amanda and Ann approaching them.

Tiff took out her Burberry cell phone.

**TIFF: **OMG, Elly totally ignoring me!! Do you think she's lying about the whole I dissed Alicia thing?

**CHASE: **I don't know, we can ask her when shes not busy talking to her BFFS. JK.

**AMANDA: **What are you guys talking about...?

**ANN:** I'm confused. Manduhh lets sit on the bench and wait for Tiff.

**AMANDA:** Sure, but why are we texting your right beside me.

Tiff could hear them laugh and sit down. The all the sudden Elly said quickly.

"I got to go now, dance class I'll see you guys tomorrow kay." Elly rushed down the Hall, past Ann And Amanda towards the front doors of her new school.

"Wait up for me!! I have dance with you too but why are we going so early?" Ann said as she ran with Elly.

"Bye Preppies'." Ann said loudly.

The Pretty Committee walked confidently out of the washroom. They walked towards the front door like they were on America's Next Top Model.

Massie stopped. Where's Kristen? she thought.

"Were missing a Kristen!!!" Massie said as she rushed back into the washroom.

Tiff and Chase were walking towards Amanda.

Massie checked stall 1 and called out for Kristen.

"Kristen??? Kristen???" Massie said while looking into the stalls.

"I'm over here!" Kristen said as she waved her arm above the stalls.

"Where were you Kristen?" Massie asked concerned.

"Well, you know how in family life we learned these new things?" Kristen asked nervously.

"Yeah why?" Massie asked with a eye brow raised.

"Well, I got the you know what." Kristen said as she looked into her Juicy purse for a pad.

"A what? I have no idea what you're talking about Kristen." Massie said walking towards Kristen's stall.

"PERIOD, I HAVE A PERIOD." Kristen screamed.

"Oh. So?" Massie said coolly.

Kristen put on her you know what on her you know where.

Kristen came out of the stall.

"Thank gawd the nurse gave us these!" Kristen said as she put the extra you know what's into her Juicy bag and zipped it.

"Oh, yeah that." Massie said as she waited for Kristen to wash her hands.

Kristen washed her hands and Massie came out of the washroom with Kristen.

Massie and Kristen heard screaming.

They rushed out of the washroom and saw Alicia laying down on the floor bleeding harshly.

All Massie could think about was _whoa, what happened here?_ Alicia is bleeding.

Kristen was running on her way towards Alicia. Screaming Oh My Gawd!

* * *

**Whats going to happen next???**

**How did Alicia get hurt???**

**Is our fav spanish chicka going to get payback?!?!?**

**Well to find out your going to have to wait for the next chapter!!!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Love;; Massie AKA Tiffehh**


	16. Chapter 16 SURPRISE

**OCTAVIAN**** COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL**

**THE HALLS**

**Wednesday, May 23rd**

**3:30 p.m.**

**Recap: **

Kristen washed her hands and Massie came out of the washroom with Kristen.

Massie and Kristen heard screaming.

They rushed out of the washroom and saw Alicia laying down on the floor bleeding harshly.

All Massie could think about was _whoa, what happened here?_ Alicia is bleeding.

Kristen was running on her way towards Alicia. Screaming Oh My Gawd!

* * *

"What happened to you Leesh?" Massie said while helping her hurt friend. 

Massie crouched down like a frog about to jump.

"Sh... She... She hit me..." Alicia said while looking around. It seemed that she was dizzy and she couldn't think straight.

"Who? Who hurt you?" Massie said getting ready to make her move. Massie put down her purse and looked at Alicia.

When Massie put her purse down her cell phone popped out. Her Juicy covered pink cell phone.

Tiff, Chase, and Amanda looked at Massie. Then they all looked at Chase.

"She did." Alicia said weakly. Alicia used her weak strength to point to Chase.

"You." Massie got up and rolled up her sleeves on her Dolce and Gabbana sweater.

"I smell cat fight." Dylan said while taking off her white Dior hoops.

"EhMahGawd you are such a female dog!" Claire said while getting up off her crouching position beside Alicia.

Claire walked towards Chase quickly and pushed her right into teh walls.

"Your going to do as your told right?!?!" Claire whispered loudly.

"Uh... yes." Chase said with a frightened face.

Massie was amazed. I never thought Claire had the guts to even take control Massie murmured very quietly.

"Good, now apologize." Claire unhooked Chase from the wall and stepped aside waiting for a apology.

Massie just crossed her arms and smiled.

Chase moved fast towards Alicia. Alicia wasn't bleeding anymore. She was just sitting there.

"I'm very sorry and it won't happen again." Chase said nervously.

"Yeah, it better not." Massie jumped in.

"Don't play with me LBR." Claire said then picked Alicia and walked her towards the front doors of their school. Massie followed.

Then Dylan and Kristen stood there in shock. They realized 2 seconds later that they were walking away.

"Wow." Tiff said while helping her friend Chase.

"Lets tell the principle!" Amanda said while taking out her Lolly pink lip-gloss from her LV purse. She had the same purse like the on in Mean girls. The one that Regina George was carrying.

"No, we can't tell anyone otherwise the Pretty Committee will hurt another one of us. Tiff said as she and the girls walked towards the doors.

"No one? Not even our parents?" Amanda said while looking outside to see if the Pretty Committee were still there.

"Don't tell anyone! It's so embarrassing. Please don't." Chase said as she looked down on the concrete. they were outside of their school.

"Okay." Amanda said as she walked towards her driver Jasper.

"Hurry up you guys I have to do my home work." Amanda said as she walked towards her drivers car.

Tiff and Chase came fast walking towards Jaspers car.

The girls got in one by one. Jasper started the car and drove to Amanda's.

"So, what are we going to do for revenge?" Amanda looked straight at Tiff.

Chase looked at her too.

"Well, were going to need some help from Ann and Elly so we'll tell them." Tiff said as she took out her cell phone because it was vibrating. Wait a minute, her cell phone rings, it doesn't vibrate.

She looked at the familiar cell phone and smiled. This is Massie's.

Chase and Amanda gasped.

"EhMahGawd, its Massie's. That means we have total control of the Briarwood boys!! But we'll hurt alot of people..." Amanda said happily. But a bit worried.

"Yeah, but if Massie finds out we are so dead." Chase said remembering Claire pushing her into the walls.

Tiff open the phone and accepted the text from Derrington.

That's right Derrington.

**DERRICK: **Hey Mass. I miss you. Double date? Me you, Cam Claire?

Tiff smiled. Tiff showed the cell phone text to Amanda and Chase.

They gasped. Amanda giggled cutely.

Amanda had a cute face and very pretty eyes her eye lashes were as long as the Great Wall Of China. Kidding. But her eye lashes were long.

Tiff started texting.

**MASSIE: **No, tell Cam Claire wants to break up and I need to get this out of the way. I'm dating someone else. Sorry.

Tiff laughed. She showed Chase it then pressed send. Chase smiled. But she had a bad feeling about this.

"Chase your mansion?" Jasper said while looking at the back of her shiny car.

"Oh, okay. Bye Tiff. Bye Amanda." Chase slowly got out of the car and used her keys to unlock the large black gates of her mansion.

Jasper started driving.

**DERRICK: **You're cheating on me? You're kidding right? just at lunch time you texted me saying you loved me. Remember that? Why the sudden change in opinion and feeling. Cams going to be so upset. I want answers. Call me okay?

What's going to happen??? Will Tiff give Massie back her cell phone? or will she destroy more lives?

MWUAHAHA. Don't hate me for making Massie and Derrick or should I say Merrington. I'm sorry but the next chapter will be good?

* * *

Thank you for reading ☺ 

Next chapter;; The Pretty Committtee starts thier "The next Pretty Committee member!!!"

Will The Preppy Crew try to make the new thing a disaster??? Or will it turn out perfectly?

♣ Many thanks

--Tiff--Massie--Me.


	17. Derrick Trouble! EVIL PLANS! Chapter 17

**JASPERS CAR**

**THE BACKSEAT**

**Wednesday, May 23rd**

**4:34 p.m.**

**RECAP;;**

**DERRICK: **Hey Mass. I miss you double date? Me you, Cam Claire?

Tiff smiled. Tiff showed the cell phone text to Amanda and Chase.

They gasped. Amanda giggled cutely.

Amanda had a cute face and very pretty eyes her eye lashes were as long as the Great Wall Of China. Kidding. But her eye lashes were long.

Tiff started texting.

**MASSIE: **No, tell Cam Claire wants to break up and I need to get this out of the way. I'm dating someone else. Sorry.

Tiff laughed. She showed Chase & Amanda it then pressed send. Amanda smiled a odd smile. Tiff knew Amanda would have a bad feeling about this.

"Amanda your mansion?" Jasper said while looking at the back of her shiny car.

"Oh, okay. Bye Tiff. Bye Chase." Amanda slowly got out of the car and used her keys to unlock the large black gates of her mansion.

Jasper started driving.

**DERRICK: **You're cheating on me? You're kidding right? just at lunch time you texted me saying you loved me. Remember that? Why the sudden change in opinion and feeling. Cams going to be so upset. I want answers. Call me okay?

* * *

Tiff looked at the text and smiled.

She began to text.

**MASSIE:** No, I don't want to call a ugly LBR. Sorry Derrick but you're just not good enough for me.

**DERRICK:** Maybe you should say it to my face Massie. Rather then hiding behind a cell phone. Meet me at the Briarwood School For Boys bench. The orange bench. Cam will come. Make sure Claire is coming too. And don't lie to me Massie I know you have 2 days off don't try to get out of our meeting. Call me tonight at your sleep over. Its a 2 day sleep over right. See you at 3. Bye.

"Off too?" Jasper said as he stopped the car.

"Home. Tiff's sleeping over." Amanda said.

"I am?" Tiff said looking at her strangely.

"Yes." Amanda said.

"Anyways..." Tiff began.

"Maybe you should apologize to Massie and Derrick Tiff. You're going to get in trouble if they find out. Big trouble! You're only digging yourself into a bigger hole. And I don't want to help you with that hole." Amanda said sweetly.

"No. Massie deserved this!" Tiff laughed.

"Well, I don't want to get involved." Amanda said as she looked straight at Tiff.

Amanda's eyes were piercing and strong.

"Well I can't give up to Massie." Tiff said.

"Well, good luck because I don't want to take part of any of it. Its not a good idea. But you can not do anything and maybe Massie will suspect something and go crazy waiting for you to do something." Amanda said.

"That was the weirdest plan I ever heard but its so... Simple. I'll do it. But if it fails you're helping me with my plan." Tiff said.

"Given." Amanda said.

"So at my house we'll make other more weirder plans." Amanda laughed.

"Yeah!" Tiff giggled.

Jasper stopped the car and opened the door for the girls.

"Thanks Jas." Tiff said as she walked up the steps of Amanda's huge mansion.

"Don't mention it." Jasper said smiling.

"Lets go!" Amanda said as she carried her pink and white Dior purse.

Amanda and Tiff got out of the freshly washed car and headed for Amanda's mansion.

Amanda's mom, Helen came out of the big wooden doors.

"Amanda Polo Fouda. I need to talk to you missy." Helen said in her angry voice.

"Uh, ohkay mom." Amanda said while texting Tiff to go to her room."

**AMANDA:** My moms pretty mad about something. Go to my room meet you there.

**TIFF:** Why is she mad?

**AMANDA: **Wait, I'm talking to my mom. She says...

**TIFF:** What?

**AMANDA:** Oh, never mind she's just trying to trick me. She said she got a phone call from my math teacher and I'm really improving.

**TIFF: **I wish you were here so you could see me roll my eyes.

**AMANDA:** Whatevs. I'm coming.

Amanda walked slowly up stairs to the closest washroom and checked her hair, straightened her outfit and applied some Razz n' Taz lip-gloss.

She walked towards her room and opened the door.

"Finally, what is it 2010? Its about time." Tiff said then looked at Amanda's gorgeous outfit.

She was wearing a hot pink halter from TNA and a ahhdorable white skirt from Garage.

She was looking extra gorgeous with her lip-gloss on.

"Sorry." Amanda said.

"Well we need a plan. To destroy the Pretty Committee." Tiff took out a scented pink piece of paper.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea..." Amanda said while fixing her cute pink pony tails in the mirror.

"Spill." Tiff said looking at Amanda.

"Well... we can take embarrassing pictures of them at there sleepover tonight!" Amber laughed.

"Awesome idea. But, we need more help. We need someone we can trust. But who?" Tiff said while putting her index finger to her chin.

"Who..." She said again.

"Chase... and Ann. I'm not so sure about Elly though..." Amanda said hoping for Tiff to agree.

There was a dramatic pause.

Amanda looked at the floor thinking she didn't agree. I should have just asked her who she wants to be in our plan. Bad Amanda. Bad.

"I totally agree." Tiff said while turning around and checking Massie's cell phone.

Amanda looked up from the mirror and smiled. But something broke her smile. Something horrible a ring tone. Well more like a vibration. Massie's cell. "Please. Please god, don't let it be Derrington. Please. I like Cam... But Derrington and Massie can stay together. Oh please." Amanda murmured.

tiff looked down.

It was Alicia.

"EhMahGosh its Alicia she's calling me. I mean Massie. What do I do?" Tiff panicked.

"Here, let me speak." Amanda ran over and snatched the phone right out of Tiff's hands. Tiff was still in a deep panic.

"Hello?" Amanda said giving her best impression of Massie.

"Hey Mass..." Alicia said. Amanda heard many snickering but she ignored it.

"So the sleepover is canceled right?" Alicia said while giggling a little.

"Um, nope." Amanda said and wiped her forehead.

"Ew sweat." Tiff mouthed.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Are you sure? Because Dylan phoned me up and said it was canceled. You called her from your house...? Or where ever you are?" Alicia said.

"Uh... no more sleepover call everyone." Amanda said... Sounding like herself. She totally forgot. Amanda covered her mouth.

Tiff looked at her wide eyed.

Darn. Sorry. Amanda mouthed. She added a little frown.

"Give it up LBR, Amanduhh, tell Tiff to let it go we know you have Massies cell phone. Well here's Massie now." Alicia said. Amanda heard some giggles.

"Hello Amanduhh, don't mess with me LBR. You have no idea what I am capable of doing you stupid Preppy girl You better give me back my phone or I'll get you suspended for stealing. Or should I say Tiff? Tiff I know you're there so give me back my phone NOW. And tell me everything you did to my phone you... You... LBR. Or-" Massie said but was cut off.

"Bye." Amanda quickly said before she heard anymore. 'SLAM' Massie cell was shut hard because Amanda didn't want Tiff to know. Tiff would get mad. Amanda would probably be out of the Preppys.

"So...?" Tiff started to say.

"They believed me. They Totally believed me. So were going to Massie's sleepover ohkay?" Amanda said hoping what she was saying was believable.

"EhMahGawd, you are awesome! I love you Manduhh." Tiff said then jumped to hug her.

"Yeah... thanks." Amanda said. She needed a plan. What if Tiff found out everything? Well It's time to figure out what things they need for the spying on Massie and her Committee thing.

* * *

Next chapter;;

Embarrassing photos will be taken! Best friends for NEVER! Lies. Real friends. And much more!

Will Amanda survive with her well planed plan? Find out next chapter!

Thank you for reading ☺

♣ Many thanks

--Tiff--Massie--Me.


	18. trouble with Massie and Derrington

**THE BLOCK ESTATE  
**

**MASSIE'S BEDROOM  
**

**Wednesday, May 23rd**

**5:59 p.m.**

**RECAP;;**

"Bye." Amanda quickly said before she heard anymore. 'SLAM' Massie cell was shut hard because Amanda didn't want Tiff to know. Tiff would get mad. Amanda would probably be out of the Preppys.

"So...?" Tiff started to say.

"They believed me. They Totally believed me. So were going to Massie's sleepover ohkay?" Amanda said hoping what she was saying was believable.

"EhMahGawd, you are awesome! I love you Manduhh." Tiff said then jumped to hug her.

"Yeah... thanks." Amanda said. She needed a plan. What if Tiff found out everything? Well It's time to figure out what things they need for the spying on Massie and her Committee thing.

* * *

"EhMahGawd. No she did'int!" Claire said while holding up her fist that was holding a Massie pink colored nail polish brush. 

"Hold up! Don't spill the nail polish on Massie's new carpet!!!!" kristen said urgently.

The girls laughed. "Oh yes they did'id!" Alicia and Massie said as they finished explaining about how Tiff and Amanda took Massies's cellphone.

"Well anyways, I'm going to phone herr to come to my house at 7:00 pm to give me back my cell phone. With her LBR grossness on it who knows I might have to burn it." Massie giggled.

"I'll help! Dylan winked.

"I call the ashes!" Kristen laughed as she and Claire painted eachother's nails.

Massie dialed her cell phone number with her carefully manicured nails. She had an extra cell phone. Totalie Massie right? Always prepared.

Massie put her cell phone on speaker.

'RING RING'

"Um... hello? This is Massie Block." Tiff said trying to sound like Massie.\

The girls GASPED. And mouthed to eachother "Oh no she did'int."

Massie got mad as soon as she heard "This is Massie Block." come out of Tiff's discusting LBR'ish mouth.

"Excuse me, but the photo shoot for the Vogue magazine for Paris was canceled due to her drinking anf driving in prison. We would like for you and Alicia to be in our photo shoot." Massie said as she tried to sound like a professional spokes person.

She fooled Tiff bad.

"Oh, uh. I can't because I shaved my hair..." Tiff panicked.

"You're not pulling a I'm a Britney Spears act are you? You've taken fabulous photo before. And the Massie Block I know would never shave her gorgeous hair. What about Alicia?" Massie said while winking at Alicia.

"Well... um, she shaved her hair with me?" Tiff said like she asked a question.

"You do not sound like the Massie Block I know may I please speak to the real Massie block?" Massie said while smirking.

"Uh, this is the real Massie Block I just have a cold." Tiff said panickly.

"I'm sure it is. I'm going to phone you mansion Ms. Block." Massie said slowly.

"No, no need for that uh, um." Tiff said then hung up.

Massie shut her phone and laughed.

"I can't believe that loser thinks she can act like me?" Massie said.

"I'll phone her and tell her to give your phone back at the Block Estate pronto." Claire said as she flipped open her cell phone and quick dialed to Massie's cell.

'RING RING'

"Hello? Massie isn't here right now may I take a message." Tiff said.

"Yes, tell Tiff that if she doesn't return Massie's cellphone at The Block Estate at 7pm sharp she's going to face harsh embarrassment at school and she will be suspended." Claire said confidently.

"Oh Cliare its you... I will. I will!" Tiff said.

"Oh you better." Claire said then slam shut her cel phone.

Claire smiled.

"EhMahGawd that was amazing I'm so proud!" massie said as she hugged her best friend Claire.

"Well, anyways we've been so busy trying to ruin the Preppys we forgot about our little compitition!!!" Alicia said as she took out the photos of the competing people.

"Right. lets do that at 7." Massie said.

"Ohkay." Dylan said happily.

"Do you think Tiff did anything to your cellphone?" kristen asked while figeting with her hair.

"Um, she wouldn't dare. Well what do you mean?" Massie said.

"Like text message to the Brairwood boys or tell Nina to come back here to sleep over with us. Or even text to Nick and tell him how much you love him and make Derrington sad or somthing." Kristen said as she looked stright at Massie.

"We'll have to find out then won't we?" Massie said as she took out her extra cell phone and speed dialed to Derrick Harrington.

The girls giggled softly.

Soon someone on the other line picked up the phone.

"Massie, you got a nerve to call me, what do you want?" Derrington exploded.

"I've got the nerve? What are you talking about?" Massie answered with a ponder around the room.

* * *

Thank you for reading ☺ 

♣ Many thanks

--Tiff--Massie--Me.

PLEASE REVEIW!! I want at least 34-35 PLEASE && Thanks.


	19. In every Man theres a Girl?

**THE BLOCK ESTATE  
**

**MASSIE'S BEDROOM  
**

**Wednesday, May 23rd**

**6:35 p.m.**

**RECAP;;**

"Massie, you got a nerve to call me, what do you want?" Derrington exploded.

"I've got the nerve? What are you talking about?" Massie answered with a ponder around the room.

* * *

"I'm talking about the dumping you just laid on me. Ring any dumping bells?" Derrington said. He sounded so mad that Massie could feel the phone vibrated when Derrington spoke. 

"I didn't dump you." Massie responded as she put the phone on speaker so the other girls could hear.

Massie took a strawberry from the bowl full of strawberries and dipped it into the huge bowl full of whip cream. She ate it whole and gulped it down.

"Oh, you didn't? Stop acting so innocent Massie. Cam is crying and its all Claire's and yours fault. Are you happy Massie? You made a man into a girl. Couldn't you dump me in person at least? Come on Massie, it shows how confident you are." Derrington said.

There was a long pause but Claire's cough broke the silence.

"Whos that?" Derrington said a little softer.

"Its my um throat." Massie fake coughed.

"I never dumped you." Massie said. Then she looked back. She didn't send him any texts. Wsit a minute. Tiff and Man-duh. How rude of them.

"Massie, think back in to past phone calls and text messages." Derrington said. Massie could feel him rolling his eyes.

Massie covered the phone.

"She wouldn't dare. Shes gone too far." Massie said.

"EhMahGawd. That female dog!" Claire said her eyes went red her cheeks went pale.

"At 7 its pay back time. She is so getting it that little... that little LBR." Massie said with piercing eyes.

"I say we get her kicked out of the school." Alicia said as she checked her nails for any chips on her nail polish.

Massie shushed them and said to Derrington "That was Tiff and Amanduhh they stole my phone because their so poor they couldn't buy one.. They wanted to ruin my life. Those 2 faced LBRS."

"So... it wasn't you I was texting to and talking to?" Derrington said trying to get the story straight.

"It wasn't me at all." Massie said.

"Well I'm sorry Massie. I was just so shocked. Call me if you need help on getting back at these LBRs or what ever you call them. I got to tell Cam before he commits Suicide. Seriously. Bye Block." Derrington said then hung up.

Claire blushed.

Massie put down her cell phone and smiled.

"I have a whole new revenge plot. And its way better then any one I've came up with." Massie smirked.

"They are so going to regret messing up a Blocks life. " Massie turned towards Claire.

"Kuh-laire. We're going to need you're boy friends and my boy friends help to do this. You in?" Massie smirked at Claire.

"Hell yeah I'm in!" Claire laughed.

**THE BLOCK ESTATE  
**

**MASSIE'S BEDROOM  
**

**Wednesday, May 23rd**

**6:59 p.m.**

"Massie, sweetie you're school-mates called and they said they'd be here in 3 minutes because they're walking and they said their sorry that their late." Kendra said through the speakers.

"Kay mom." Massie got up.

"Its show time." Massie winked.

Massie and Claire walked down the stairs slowly.

Massie took out her cell phone and texted to Alicia.

**MASSIE:** Get ready! T & A are coming your way in 3 mins. Is DYl and Kristen ready?

**ALICIA:** Kay, great. Yeah they got the whipping cream. Now I know why it's called whipping cream. Its going to do some serious whipping!

**MASSIE:** Ha-ha! Well get ready. As soon as you see her walk out of my house you know what to do.

**ALICIA:** Yup, did you tell Cam and Derrington where to go yet?

**MASSIE: **Oh yeah I'll do it now they're near my house.

* * *

**MASSIE: **Hey Derrick, go to where T & A walk home okay. 

**DERRICK:** Yeah, k, I see them. Pay back time.

**MASSIE:** :)

**DERRICK:** Love you. :)

**MASSIE:** Love you more. :)

**DERRICK:** Not as much as I love you. :)

**MASSIE:** Ha-ha.

"Sweetie you're school-mates are here." Kendra called.

"I know mom. I'm right here. Mom, go be a mom some where else please." Massie said.

Kendra walked upstairs towards her bedroom.

Massie opened her huge mansion doors.

And...

* * *

**PLEASE REVEiW**

**OR i Will STOP WRiTiNG!!!**

**REVEiW NOW**

**PUH-LEASE :) SERiOUSLY i'M WAiTiNG!**

Thank you for reading ☺

♣ Many thanks

--Tiff--Massie--Me.


End file.
